


If Walls Could Talk

by RandomSidepackFangirl



Series: Hopeless Fools [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Accidental interaction, Awkward Tension, Barbara sucks in this, Bart allen is a good friend, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Bromance, Brother Feels, Confrontations, Crying, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Good Sibling Cassandra Cain, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inappropriate Humor, Jason Todd Deserves Happiness, Kidnapping???? idek, M/M, Men Crying, Minor Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, No action plot, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Batfamily, Protective Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Jason Todd Bromance, Roy is a good bro, Rules are made to be broken, Secrets, Slow Burn, Songfic, Stephanie just wants what's best for Tim, The lovers part is a stretch, They hit it off easily, Tim Drake Needs Help, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, amiright, not yet atleast, they aren't there yet, they're a great ass team, they're tryna figure shit out rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomSidepackFangirl/pseuds/RandomSidepackFangirl
Summary: Tim doesn’t plan on talking with Jason when he goes to crime alley, because why on Earth would Red Hood be there, right? (“Stupid fucker” Tim thinks looking back) That was mistake number one. Mistake number two is actually pouring out his emotions to Jason about his family (Like how much he hates Bruce). His third mistake was not turning off his tracker which led to a very awkward confrontation the next day at work.The first mistake started the whole situation and fucked up his life in a bad and good way (he guesses it had something to do with how sad and lonely he was before Jason came in like a wrecking ball). Realistically he knows that he could’ve handled the whole situation better, but what’s the fun in that?It’s way more interesting to become friends with the guy you replaced, used to have a crush on and stalked BETRAYING Bruce. To add to that he gets so high that he forgets his feelings until forever. Procrastination at its finest.The best part (but Tim’s least favorite part) is that everyone knew about his feelings that he himself didn’t know, but they were completely oblivious to how much he was hurting, except Jason. Funny how life works, huh?





	1. Some things are meant to be secret and not to be heard

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains a lot of triggering subject matters and implies substance abuse (even if it isn't clearly written). There are points that seem unrealistic at times and far from canon. This is more like building back a relationship and fixing things than a romantic fanfiction. There are implied romantic and sexual feelings but they aren't acted upon until later. 
> 
> Both the characters are 17 and 19 respectively, making Tim still a minor. This takes place during Tim's first year as Red Robin but as I said before this doesn't follow the canon universe. 
> 
> Due to him being treated more older than he is, this shows his struggles and how he copes and Jason is the only one who can somewhat relate to him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well well, look what we have here, one of the bat brats! I thought we had a deal that ya fuck off from my place and I’ll stay away from yours, so the hell ya doing 'ere, replacement?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters may be a bit OC but I'm not following the canon timeline anyway, so hopefully this isn't so bad. This is my first jaytim fic anyway, so I'm still not that experienced with writing both these characters, but I think the characterization gets better as the chapters progress (or at least I hope so). Anyway enjoy.

**1\. Some things are meant to be secret and not to be** ** heard **

It’s around midnight, the time when the bat family is usually on patrol, like today. Batman and Robin are patrolling together, and so are Spoiler and Black Bat. Leaving Red Robin alone.

Not that Tim minds - not anymore at least - he likes to be alone. He gets left with his thoughts and no one is there to judge him. 

Maybe except Oracle, because she sees all. 

Barbara Gordon, the daughter of Commissioner Gordon, used to be Batgirl. Then, long story short; she got shot by the Joker and got paralyzed. Tim winces at the thought. Barbara was so good about it though, she’s the strongest person - mentally - Tim has ever seen. Tim can’t even begin to imagine what it would’ve felt like. Ever since then Barbara has now become Oracle, and she helps the Bat-Family through the comfort of a chair. 

Oracle knows that Tim needs some ‘me time’ so she doesn’t judge him. She doesn’t even question Tim when he says he’s going to shut off his comms for the rest of the patrol because she _understands_. 

“Oracle. I’m going solo for the rest of patrol, so I’m gonna shut off my comms” He says through his earpiece. Barbara makes an ‘mhm’ sound, implying that he can, so Tim shuts off his line. 

He gets on his bike, trying to think of a place to go. For some _peace_ . He knows he isn't going to get any here since he’s way too close to the other bats. He _needs_ to get away from them. Especially Bruce. He can’t be around him right now. He isn’t ready to face him just yet. 

There’s some bad blood between them. It may be one-sided, but it’s still there. 

The only place he can get away from them is...

Crime Alley

_Too dangerous,_ Tim tells himself, but he _has_ to. _Maybe at the edge, he won’t notice you there, right?_ Tim decides that it’s fine, _there are other places he could be. Maybe he isn’t even in Gotham?_

All he can do is hope because the other bats have literally no way of tracking _him_. Although they can still track Tim, but he can't do anything about that for now. 

As he rides to his destination, he feels the cold air on his face, causing his jaw to tighten. His cape flying up in the air. 

The only sound that could be heard was the sound of his bike. Surprisingly quiet for a night in Gotham. 

It’s strange.

_Or maybe it just happens to be quiet because he took care of it._

He shudders at the thought. _Be positive Tim, it’s just quiet because people are afraid of even going there._

He arrives at the spot in 15 minutes. Taking out his grappling hook from his belt, he realizes how utterly annoying his cape is. Maybe he should consider going for something without a cape and tight like Dick’s outfit. Tim snorts.

He knows why Dick wears that tight ass outfit, it’s just to make his ass more noticeable because the Robin costume did nothing for his ass. 

It’s sort of funny how annoyingly self-aware Dick is. He knows the effect he has on people and because of that, he’s even more of a tease and flirt. 

He uses his grappling hook to get on top of one of the highest buildings he can find. He aims it and then shoots as the hook flies up to the top of the building, and once it’s firm enough, he lets himself get up. 

Once he’s up there, he decides it’s best if he keeps watching over Gotham while he does what he actually came to do. He sits on the edge of the building, his legs dangling in the air, the cold air on his face. He decides to take off his cowl because no one could actually really see him from this height anyway. 

Once he’s sure enough that no one can see him, he takes out a pack of _cigarettes_.

He grimaces at the pain. He hasn't smoked all day, so he is bound to have a headache. 

He sighs, rubbing his temple. It’s been a rough couple of months for Tim. It started when Bruce went missing and was presumed dead. Because of which the other bats had more ground to cover. Dick had come back from Blüdhaven and taken the role of Batman, which meant they could all go back to routine. But, Wayne Enterprises needed a CEO, since Bruce Wayne was missing. Damian, being the blood son, was obviously the obvious choice, but him being unfit and a child, didn’t help, so Tim was chosen. Being smart has its perks. At first, he could juggle being a student, CEO, and vigilante, but then it all became too much.

It was all too overwhelming. So much work, all the damn time. Tim couldn’t handle it anymore. 

The only other members of the Bat-Family who are fit for running the company are either Alfred or Barbara. Alfred can't because the bats are always heading towards trouble, and so they get injured a lot, and because he has to keep watch over the house. Barbara can’t because she has no direct relation with Bruce Wayne. Not unless she wants to expose us all. 

Tim hadn’t even realized that he had lit his cigarette, and started smoking. He was so lost in thought. It has become routine for Tim to smoke, so it is muscle memory by this point.

It started a couple weeks ago. Or was it months? Tim has no idea. But the cause of it was of course so much stress. From being a straight-A student, CEO of the world’s biggest company and solving cases as a vigilante. 

Tim needed something to cope with. And he found a way, through drugs, smoking, and alcohol. Cliché bad boy much? Definitely, but as if Tim cares. He is logical, but sometimes even his brain needs rest, so he chose this path without thinking and now he can’t stop.

Speaking of Dick, he had gone back to Blüdhaven after Bruce came back. Ah yes, he came back. Yet, he still doesn’t want the media to know he’s back, so he isn’t taking back his company, resulting in Tim to blame his ‘condition’ on Bruce. Again, Tim is being irrational. But it’s the drugs talking. He might not be high right now. But, he’s addicted. And addiction doesn’t go overnight, he needs help, but he’s too afraid to ask. 

Too afraid to be judged.

Sometimes, he wishes he could just...

Just...

Go back in time and never become Robin in the first place. 

But, his parents would still die. He would be an orphan. At least this way Bruce adopted him. Though, he knows he’ll never truly be a Wayne. And Damian makes sure that Tim knows he’s not part of the family. He knows the Demon brat is just kidding, but he can’t help but take those things to heart sometimes because they are true. 

He’s a Drake, not a Wayne. 

Again, Tim is too busy thinking that he had completely ignored the sound of someone dropping on the ground behind him. 

“Well well, look what we have here, one of the bat brats! I thought we had a deal that ya fuck off from my place and I’ll stay away from yours, so the hell ya doing 'ere _replacement?_ “ A voice snarls from behind Tim. It sounds like it’s modified from a voice filter. 

What surprises Tim the most, is that he didn’t even flinch at _his_ voice.

Red Hood. 

“Will you stop calling me ‘replacement’?” Tim sighs, not turning back. He grits his teeth. 

“Aren’t ya bat brats supposed to be very strict with the law?” He says _snorting_ , completely ignoring Tim’s question. 

“What makes you think I’m breaking the law?” Tim snarls. 

“You’re 17, even I know that, plus never knew you were such a hypocrite” Hood states. Tim doesn't have to turn around to see that Hood definitely crossed his arms. 

Tim’s jaw tightens and his eyes close. An embarrassing memory resurfaces in Tim’s brain.

The last time Tim had an encounter with Hood was basically him trying to kill Tim, you know the usual. He had a dagger pressed against Tim’s throat and he was pinned against the wall. Tim knew he stood no chance against Red Hood, except for maybe Tim was faster, but right then, speed was no option. That’s when Tim blurted out; “You know you shouldn’t smoke, it can seriously kill you” and even though Tim is very embarrassed at the memory, it saved his ass because Hood burst out laughing, giving Tim enough time to escape. 

Of course, Tim knew he wasn’t going to actually kill him. The effects of the Lazarus Pit had worn off by then, it was more like ‘get out of my way, but since I know you won't, I’ll make you regret it’ type of situation, Tim just didn’t want any broken bones or anything too serious to worry Alfred. 

Tim shudders and then shakes his head back to reality, trying to make the redness on the bridge of his nose go away. “Why do you even know how old I am anyway?” Tim questions, as he pulls his cowl back on. “Thought you didn’t care about your replacement.” He turns around this time.

Hood was wearing his usual attire, a leather jacket, with a Kevlar shirt underneath, with a red bat logo. _Wait, he has a bat logo?_ Tim had never really noticed it until now. _Maybe he got a new shirt?_

“Had to do some research on the guy who replaced me.” Tim could feel a smug smile forming on Hood's face, but he didn’t know why. “I found some interesting stuff you know, like who knew ya were my fanboy who took pictures of ME. Like, I always wondered who that cute kid was.” Tim’s face instantly goes red. 

“Shit.” Tim curses under the breath.

“Why are ya 'ere?” He says, getting back to business again.

Tim sighs. “I-It’s Bruce… he, well, after he left I became CEO, and being a student and vigilante is already enough, but then also a CEO at 17! Like God damn, it just became too much pressure, and now he’s back and he won’t take back the company, and I’m so fucking pissed at him right now, and life’s just overall shit, I wanna go back to the Titans.” He confesses. “And now I’m here because well, the bats won’t come here. I can be here in peace. I didn’t think you would notice me, to be honest, it’s easy to smoke here on patrol. Trust me, I’d rather get drunk or high but man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do.” Tim says, laughing with no humor. 

Hood just stares at Tim for a while, before breaking the long silence. “What makes ya think I won’t tell the old man?”

“We have mutual hate towards him, for different reasons of course, but still hate, maybe you have more hate for him than me, but whatever. Plus, I know you know where I’m coming from.” 

There’s a long pause again.

“Yeah yeah whatever replacement, I’ll give ya fifteen minutes, any more than that and I will shoot to kill.” He warns before taking out his grappling gun. “But don’t think for a second this makes us friends.” he says before he disappears. 

Tim stares at the place Hood disappeared, in shock. _That just happened. What the fuck?_

* * *

Tim returns back to his apartment after patrol through the window he had left open to get in partially unnoticed. It's his bedroom. It's dark and cold, nothing he isn't already used to. 

He undresses, taking off his Red Robin suit. He opens his wardrobe, taking out a plain white shirt and some blue trousers. He carefully puts his Red Robin suit in the secret compartment in his closet. 

He opens the bedroom door, going outside into the also dark and cold hallway. From there he finds his way into another room. The moon illuminates just enough light from the windows to help Tim find the light switch. 

The whole room instantly brightens, revealing Tim’s amazingly decorated kitchen and living room, courtesy of the one and only Stephanie Brown. 

He walks into his grey and white kitchen, taking out a plate from a cabinet, before heading to the fridge to take out last night’s pizza. He sets down the box near the red roses on the counter, before taking out the 3 slices of pizza left and microwaving them. 

He would’ve had something healthier to eat, like maybe a salad, but right now pizza is the only thing he has in his fridge because Kon was over last night, and he insisted on some pizza because Tim’s fridge was empty. Speaking of which, he needs to go shopping soon.

Taking out his secret stash of beer, he walks towards his couch, with a hot plate of pizza in the other hand. He sits down on the plain white sofa, making himself comfortable. He puts on ‘Captain America: The Winter Soldier’ on his TV and starts eating and enjoying the film. 

Sipping his beer, he occasionally replies to the Titans WhatsApp group chat. Something about Bart and this guy. Ed was it? Tim laughs at the erotic comments made by his fellow friends about Bart and Ed. 

He is about to reply to something Cassie says when suddenly his phone vibrates, and his screen changes. Someone is calling him. Well more specifically, it's Barbara. 

He takes a sip of beer, before replying. “Hey Babs, what’s up?” 

“Hi Tim, how are you?” She asks. Tim couldn’t quite get what was going on, but there was something in her voice. Though, he has no idea what.

“I’m good, why?” He inquires. He was becoming weary of her intentions, even though she hasn’t said much. 

"I need to talk to you about something.” Instantly Tim’s heart starts pounding. It felt like one of those moments when your parents say they need to talk to you, and you start questioning all your life choices. 

Tim gulps. “Right now?” 

“Oh no, no rush, don’t worry, maybe tomorrow at Wayne Enterprises?” She asks, calming some of Tim’s nerves, but still not all of them.

“Yeah sure, anyway, is that all?” He asks, impatiently. 

“Yeah yeah, go to sleep kid. Bye” She chuckles, ending the call. 

Tim sighs. Something is up, even if Barbara said there is no rush. Something doesn't add up. It feels wrong. But, _what could it be?_

Maybe something about that mission Bruce and Damian went on that made Babs so distraught? _Yeah, that has to be it, right? What else could it be?_

Tim shakes his head, turning back to watch the movie, and eating his food. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think I should say this again; this is extremely slow burn. I didn't want to rush their relationship and I feel like with everything going on with Tim's life, a relationship to add to it at once wouldn't be realistic and it would burden the poor kid even more. But don't worry, it's not "that" slowburn. 
> 
> Next time:   
> \- Barbara and Tim talk   
> \- Tim is frustrated and keeps running away


	2. So if I tell you, just keep it and don't say a word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Also Miss Gordon is here to see you."

**2\. So if I tell you, just keep it and don't say a word**

Tim Drake-Wayne, the 17-year-old CEO of Wayne Enterprises.

That's all people see him as. As much as he hates to admit it, he knows that deep down, his family didn't really care about him either.

Not only his real family, but also the family he forced himself into.

He knew they didn't want him. He knew he was never going to truly be one of them. He felt like an outcast. Hell, he still does. But, Batman needs a Robin. If Tim hadn't stepped as the new Robin, God knows what Bruce would've done.

Tim knew he couldn't live up to other Robin's before him. Dick was the first Robin, Jason was the one who was brutally murdered. They were memorable. But Tim was just _Tim_. Even Damian is memorable. He is the blood son of the Batman.

Tim was just someone who was forgettable.

He wasn't a good Robin, he hated himself for that. He knew Bruce and Dick always hated him, they didn't want him to become Robin.

He didn't have any experience with being a crime fighter. Dick had experience by being an acrobat, Jason had fought for his survival in crime alley and Damian was the grandson of Ra's Al Ghul. Tim was just a fanboy, spending his nights stalking the dynamic duo.

Tim had always been isolated. He never had many friends as a kid, but he liked that. Having a small circle of friends that he could trust was enough. But after he started training, he started to become distant from his friends. By the time he was done with his training, he had completely lost in touch with them.

He didn't really care that he had lost in touch with them, because by then his parents were killed, and he was left in mourning.

When Bruce had broken the news to him, he was completely shattered. But, he had to remain strong, because if he didn't Bruce wouldn't let him become Robin. As much as Bruce needed Tim, he knew what it felt like to have your parents killed. He didn't want Tim to turn into a raging monster.

No shade intended.

Tim had dated Stephanie Brown. She was definitely an opposite of Tim. He liked that about her. Maybe not in the way she wanted, though

At the time they started dating, Tim was still trying to figure out himself. Surprisingly, it was Stephanie who broke up with him.

She had noticed that he didn't show any interest in her, romantically. Slowly she started connecting the dots, for example, Tim checking out Dick's bum during missions, blushing when Kon would touch him and the worst of all; staring at pictures of Jason for hours (quite literally. As much as he thought she was exaggerating, turns out she wasn't. But, that was before they knew Jason was alive.)

Tim hates Jason - more specially, Red Hood, the new Jason. But, you don't have to be gay to see that the guy is hot - well at least 15 year old Jason was (since he hasn't really seen the current Jason without his mask and get up). 

He used to love the _old_ Jason - of course because he was his idol and what not - the one before he died. Since Jason is more around his age, he had stalked Jason more.

Once he even got to meet Jason. His heart was pounding and he could've sworn, it was skipping some beats. They had hugged that night; Tim still remembers what Jason smelled like.

Creepy?

 _Obviously_ , Tim knows that, but does he really care? Of course not. He smelled like men's deodorant, but for some reason Jason just-

Tim's thoughts about Jason could be described as sappy. But those thoughts were about the old Jason, not the new one. When Tim found out Jason had died, he had put on every sad breakup song ever, and cried for probably 1-2 weeks.

Tim still has nightmares about Jason dying. He knows he can't even imagine what Jason went through, yet he still feels pain in his gut. A sharp type of pain. The dreams get too vivid. He sees Jason being beaten by a crowbar, which is in the Joker's hands. He could hear Jason's groans and grunts. He was trying so hard to be brave, yet Tim knew he was scared as hell. The Joker's laughter filled the room. And then he left. Tim felt hope in his gut-even though he's seen this dream multiple times before - no doubt exactly what Jason felt, but Tim knew he wasn't gonna make it. And then the room blows, and Jason mutters his last words "I'm sorry Bruce".

Tim screams.

And that is exactly how Tim wakes him, yet again. He tries his best not to scream again, but the tears still fall like a waterfall.

He just freezes. Not that he could do anything anyway.

Wiping the tears, he gets out of the sofa. He fell asleep on his couch last night while watching Captain America: The Winter Soldier. He shivers, due to the fact that he slept without a blanket, and the AC is on because it's mid-June.

Sniffing, he drags himself to his bedroom, before entering the bathroom for a shower.

Tim likes to shower. It gives him time to think, especially hot showers. For some reason he isn't too fond of cold ones.

He stands in the shower, as the warm water flows down his body. He stands there for 15 minutes, just thinking about how downhill his life has gotten.

He sighs. _Now is not the time to think about your low esteem issues and stupid life Tim,_ He reminds himself.

* * *

Tim comes out of the bathroom after thirty minutes, his lower body neatly wrapped around with a towel.

He walks to his room, gently removing his phone from the charger. The screen glows, revealing that it is 7:37 AM.

Tim groans, then takes out one of his suits from inside his wardrobe. It was a simple black suit, with a white shirt, but it cost about five thousand dollars.

He dries himself and wears a pair of boxers, before drying his hair too. He goes on to put on his shirt, buttoning the buttons as he wears it, then adjusting the collar. He takes out the pants from the clothing hanger, putting in one leg at a time and then zipping them. He takes out a plain red tie from his collection. Again, this is also very expensive.

He makes his tie, brushes his hair neatly and wears his socks and shoes. He puts on his suit’s jacket/coat, before picking up his phone.

It's 7:54 AM.

Enough time for Tim to get a few drinks.

Whenever Tim gets ready for work or overall just wears a suit, he feels like a classy bitch. The bitch part included.

He takes out a wine glass, before pouring some wine into it.

He sits on the sofa, sipping his wine, feeling like a girl in lingerie (not that he would know since he's not a girl, he's just guessing, seeing as though many girls say they feel sexy.)

After a few glasses of wine, Tim is kind of tipsy. Key Word: kind of. Not really though. He isn't as much of a lightweight as people expect him to be. He can handle his alcohol. Plus, Tim's sure he needs to drink at least two more glasses of wine for it to actually kick in.

He stops drinking because his bell rings. He hides the wine bottle and puts the wine glass in the sink, before opening the door.

"Hello Mr. W-uh I mean Mr. Drake, your car's ready." says Tim's bodyguard, as Tim opens the door.

"Uh okay Chris, I'll be right there." Chris nods, before heading down. Tim turns off all the lights, before locking the door and going to the car.

* * *

Tim gets out of the car, only to be cornered by a herd of paparazzi.

That's what happens when you're a 17-year-old CEO to one of the world's greatest companies.

Thank God for his bodyguard, though. He helps Tim get safely into the building.

Tim thanks him, before going on his merry way towards the elevator. He can feel gazes being burned to his back, but by now he's used to it - kind of. 

He arrives at the elevator, pressing the button.

_DING_

Thankfully no one is in the elevator, so he could avoid all the awkwardness in the air, as all the people either envy him or swoon over him. Though there isn't anything to swoon over or envy - his life sucks, although he can see the appeal.

He quietly stands in the elevator, waiting patiently for the elevator door to open.

_DING_

The elevator door opens; revealing his lovely assistant Claire. "Mr. Drake."

"Claire." Tim says, nodding his head. "So what's my schedule for today?" He asks, as they walk towards his office.

"Well you have a meeting with the board at 10, you're going to be meeting Mr. Fox in his office for something important, other than that and the project, you're pretty much free." Claire says, before quickly adding. "Also Miss Gordon is here to see you." she says as they enter Tim's office.

"Thank you Claire, now if you will excuse us."

"Yes of course." She says, getting out of his office.

"How are you Babs?" Tim asks joyfully as he sits down on his chair.

Barbara gives him a smile. "I'm good, it's good to see you, it's been awhile." she says.

"Yeahhh." Tim mutters, getting lost in thought. Of course it's been a while.

Tim's been trying to avoid going into Wayne manor and the Batcave. Though it's not because he's avoiding everyone, it's just Bruce. After everything that's been going on, he just doesn't want to face him - not yet. 

"Anyway, we have more important issues to deal with right now." she says, her facial features going hard in a matter of milliseconds. "Tim, what's going on?" She asks, concern filling her eyes.

"Huh?"

"I know you went to _his_ area; I know you talked to _him_. What were you thinking Tim?! Also turning off your comm, leaving patrol early! Not to mention I heard what you guys talked about!" Barbara says, her voice getting louder and louder.

She speaks of the Red Hood as if he's Voldemort, which pains Tim to some extent - which is weird considering he shouldn't feel sympathy for a guy who has tried to kill him (multiple times), but he guesses that everyone has a soft spot for their first crush. 

"Uh huh? What did we talk about then?" Tim says, challenging Barbara, in what felt like a mocking tone.

"I know you're starting to smoke, I know you're doing drugs, I know you're getting drunk, I know you hate B right now and I know you're going through a lot, but just please get help." Barbara says, her voice getting softer, her eyes filled with concern once again.

"Did you seriously hack my comm?!" Tim says, enraged, trying to avoid what Barbara just said.

"Tim I had no other choice! You were with Jason, you could've gotten hurt!" She argues.

Tim knows she's right. If he were her, he would've done the same.

Tim sighs. "D-Did you tell? Y-you know." Tim says on the verge of tears, his voice breaking as he looks down at his shoes, which suddenly became a lot more interesting.

Barbara sighs. "No I haven't Tim, I wanted to talk to you first."

"Babs you can't! Please I'm begging you! Don't tell him!" Tim pleads getting up from his chair, tears already falling down his face.

"T-Tim come on! You're leaving me in an impossible situation! What you're doing to cope, is not right! Tim, stop, it's for your own good!"

"Barbara just stop worrying about me, please! Just don't tell h-him!" Tim says sitting down, now sobbing.

"Tim, I-I c-can't y-you-"

"Barbara please! Don't worry I'm just trying to figure it out, I'll get help once it goes too far, just don't tell him!"

Barbara sighs in defeat.

"Tim, just be careful, okay?" Tim nods, wiping away his tears. "Also, please don't do the drugs, it's fine if you drink or smoke but- just please don't, okay? For your sake." She adds, and Tim nods again, though that's a promise he knows he might not be able to keep.

Then he gets up from his chair and goes to Barbara, and gives her a hug. "Thank you." he whispers. She nods, before they remove themselves from the hug.

"I think I should get going." Barbara says, looking at her wristwatch.

"Want me to help you get downstairs?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how Tim is the "smart" Robin like the analytical one, but I just love to write how even he sometimes makes mistakes (VERY BIG mistakes) and that he can be wrong too, because he's just a teenager and just a human. 
> 
> Next time:   
> \- Tim prides himself on his self control, until he doesn't  
> \- Jason isn't as dumb as people think, but maybe Barbara is


	3. Yeah when the doors are all closing, it's bound to get loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Red Robin, there’s a drug deal going on, East from here, I’ll send you the coordinates,”

**3\. Yeah when the doors are all closing, it's bound to get loud**

Tim never understood (and probably never will) why he has to finish high school in the first place. He’s the smartest kid here in Gotham, that’s why he’s fit for being CEO of Wayne Tech. But Bruce insisted that Tim finishes high school, leading Tim to believe that Bruce just didn’t want to spend much time with him.

Of course, that was fine for Tim. Well, it’s fine now anyway.

He hasn’t been too keen on seeing Bruce either. As much as he hates Bruce for so many things, he's thankful that he let him take online classes. Being the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, the real son of Jack and Janet Drake and to top all of that, being the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, that oughta attract attention.

Being socially awkward just adds the cherry on top. Sometimes Tim wonders how Damian deals with all of this.

Sighing, Tim adds the finishing touches to his essay, before clicking submit.

Automatically, his head rolls back, eyes shut, and his arms and hands stretch. His fingers and wrists are sore from typing, but it isn't anything he can't handle. He yawns, before rubbing his eyes, trying to get back to reality.

He had been on his computer so long that he forgot he is still at WE.

He looks around in _Bruce’s_ office. It is just as _he_ left it.

It still looks exactly how it did 6 years ago.

The same old plain blue curtains with the matching sofa. The same old glass table. It’s so plain and bland, Tim wonders that even with all the money, why doesn’t Bruce ever get some more stuff to decorate this place.

Tim remembers the day perfectly.

6 years ago, Tim’s school had taken his grade on a field trip to Wayne Enterprises.

Though WE was the rival company of Drake Industries, he was still excited. So when they got there, Tim was so fascinated by everything, that he managed to get lost and ended up stumbling into Bruce Wayne’s office. 

Tim fell into the office, and when he looked up, he saw the cutest boy he had ever seen. 

“Who are you? And what are you doing here?” the boy had asked.

A faint blush had appeared on Tim’s cheeks. “Uh-I s-sorry I-I’m on a field trip w-with my school and I got lost.” Tim had replied.

“Ohh I can walk you back if you want. I’m Jason by the way.” The boy had said. Tim’s blush on his pale cheeks grew stronger. He mentally face-palmed at not knowing who the boy in front of him was. Of course, it was Jason Todd-Wayne!

“Uh-t-thanks that would be n-nice” and thinking back to that day, Tim curses at himself for being such a stuttering mess, because lord his crush on Jason was so obvious.

“Uh um Mr. Drake?” A voice says, destroying Tim’s chain of thoughts.

Tim shakes his head, before looking back up to see who it was. Of course, it was his assistant, Claire.

“Ah yes, Claire, what is it?” He asks, trying to regain composure.

“The meeting you have in thirty minutes has been canceled, so you have no other work if you want to, you can go home” She informs him. “Your driver is waiting outside if you want to go.”

“Thank you, Claire.” Tim says, getting up from his chair. “I think I will go.” He says, removing his coat from around the chair he was sitting on, and wearing it once again. “I’ll be off now if anything happens just email me or tell Lucius.”

His assistant simply just nods, and Tim starts walking to the door, politely opening the door for both of them. Claire mutters a quick thank you before going back to her own work.

Tim’s hands find their way into his pockets, and he sighs miserably.

He presses the button to the elevator, which opens after a few minutes, revealing a bunch of people.

Gasps could be heard since they just saw Tim.

“Mr. Wayne.” Is what they called him, infuriating Tim at this damn company even more.

He is a Drake, not a Wayne.

He will never truly be a Wayne and Bruce knows that.

Tim mutters a few foul words under his breath. As much as he wants to spit those words right at their faces, he won’t, and he can’t.

He slides into the elevator, as the people start to get out. He gives them the 'fakest', kindest smile ever, hell even Bruce can’t tell that it’s fake.

Tim’s fingers try to find a pack of cigarettes in his pocket but fails to do so. Then the realization hits Tim, he forgot the pack on his kitchen counter.

He grimaces, the headache he was having right now was not ideal.

As soon as the elevator opens, Tim practically runs towards the front door. Once he opens the door, he sees his driver and bodyguard and decides to get into the car as soon as possible, before the paparazzi and reporters come.

His bodyguard notices him coming towards the car, so he opens the door for Tim. He quickly mutters a ‘thank you’ to Chris, before heading inside. Chris closes the door and then sits inside the car and they head off to Tim’s apartment.

The whole ride to his apartment, the only thing on Tim’s mind is the lie he had told Barbara. He promised her that he would stop using drugs. But hell, it just wasn’t that easy. He just can’t stop overnight. Barbara should know better than to take Tim’s word on it. He needs rehab. _But even she can’t be that stupid, right?_

* * *

“Red Robin, there’s a drug deal going on, East from here, I’ll send you the coordinates,” Oracle says through Tim’s earpiece.

Tim exhales, smoke coming out of his mouth.

He throws the cigarette on the ground and then steps on top of it. “Got them” He replies, as he jumps from the building he was keeping watch on.

He gets his bike and puts in the coordinates before getting on top of it. The wind blows his cape into the air, as he speeds up.

His face grows cold because of the cool night. Being all alone like this, makes him overthink everything more than he already does. Right now he feels guilty about so many things.

He knows his parents would be so disappointed at who he has become and what he’s been doing. He can’t really blame them. To be fair he can’t really blame anyone but himself for what he’s doing to himself. Yet, he still insists on blaming it on Bruce, with good reason of course. Tim is a logical person, he has a reason for everything, so for him blaming Bruce isn’t something he just did.

"Hey, you alright?" Babs asks softly in his ear. 

"Yeah..." Tim says getting lost in thought again.

"You know I'm here for you right?" Babs asks, and Tim just nods, even though he knows she can't see him. "I'm really proud that you stopped." She says, a smile clearly there even if Tim couldn't see it.

He realizes that Babs was actually being dumb. She actually trusts him. This makes Tim feel even more guilty than he already was, turning his frown even bigger if that was even possible.

"Oracle I'm approaching sight, I'll turn off the line, for now, I'll update when I'm done." 

"Got it Red."

He arrives at the sight. It was a warehouse, how cliché.

He takes out his grappling hook and grapples to one of the open windows. He quietly, yet quickly dived in, trying to stay in the shadows to first do some recon.

He looks around to see two gangs. There are some crates behind one of them, which Tim guesses are the suppliers. And from what Tim can hear, it’s just Cocaine, nothing too extreme. So he decides to jump onto the ground for some action.

Everyone in the room wastes their time by gasping, while Tim gets out his batarangs and throws them at people from both sides. 

While they're busy noticing the pain, he takes out his bo-staff and starts fighting. 

He dodges some kicks and punches and easily electrocutes them with the button built into his bo-staff. 

He deals with the dealer pretty quickly since they didn’t think it was necessary to bring any weapons. So he didn't need to use much effort, a quick knock on the head with his staff did the trick. 

The suppliers, on the other hand, were smart about it and actually brought some guns. Though even then, they’re no match for Red Robin.

Tim may not be an acrobat like Dick, but he was still fast. He swiftly moves past the bullets they shoot at him and manages to get close enough to punch a few punches and knock them off their feet from his staff. 

Again he uses the taser in his bo-staff to make them unconscious. 

He grins to himself for the victory, which may not be much, but it was still a win. “Oracle, the deal has been taken care of, got anything else for me?” Tim asks through his earpiece.

“Uh can’t talk right now Red, I’m assisting Batman and Robin on this mission.” She says, sounding distraught.

The worry in her voice doesn’t go unnoticed by Tim.

“Do they need backup?” he asks.

“No no no, I’m just gonna shut our line, for now, okay?”

“Yeah okay sure.” he says as Babs turns off their line.

He starts handcuffing the thugs, before noticing the bag of Cocaine right there in the middle.

_Don’t do it, Tim, you gotta do what’s right_ he says to himself, but then he starts fighting with himself.

 _Oh come on Tim, no one will notice_ . As much as Tim wants to do the right thing, he just _can’t_. He could practically feel everyone in his life being so disappointed in him, yet he still couldn’t get his hands to stop from picking the bag up and putting it in his pocket.

“Well well well, look what we have here,” Someone says from behind him, causing him to flinch. He can practically feel the smug smirk on _his_ face.

“The hell do you want, _Hood_?” He growls. The word ‘Hood’ leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. “Are you now stalking me or something?” He spits.

“Tsk, last I checked that was more your thing. Speaking of which, I always wondered how and why ya stopped, voyeurism is a hard habit to get over.” Tim’s eyes widen and a bright red blush covers Tim’s cheeks and ears. Hood dares to actually laugh at Tim’s reaction. Tim wants to punch him in the face, but the mask would protect him anyway.

“Well I’m here because I’ve been keeping tabs on ya after yer little confession. It looks like I was right on time 'ere.” He says, in his altered voice from the mask. A little part of Tim wonders how he sounds like without the mask. He then shakes his head and then tries to focus on what Hood just said.

“It was for evidence.” _Lies. Lies. Lies._

“Sure it was.” Hood says, snorting, while Red just glares at him.

“Besides, even if I was stealing it, why the fuck would you care?” Tim hisses, his glare intensifying.

“Oh puh-lease, I don’t care about whatever the hell ya bats do, but I do not let a minor going around doing drugs, no matter who the hell they are.”

“I’m a legal adult because I’m emancipated, but I bet you don’t even know what that fucking means you fucking idiot.” Tim spits.

Looking at Hood's body language, he could tell he was getting pissed.

“Listen up ya little shit! If you really want to do this, fine! Do it! I won’t stop you, but listen up, I usually don’t care what you bats do but I made you an exception because I don’t want you having the same fate as me, maybe even worse! The only beef we have is you being my replacement, yeah? Hell, I don’t even care about that shit anymore because fuck B!

Anyway in our line of duty we can’t afford to get stoned on duty, hell I was sober yet I still managed to get killed, imagine what the hell would happen to you!?” Hood shouts. “If you really have a death wish, just fucking tell me, I’ll make it quick, it’s better than torture, and I’m telling that to you by personal experience.”

Red and Hood are so busy arguing, that they don't realize that Tim had forgotten to cuff one guy. This guy happens to be the boss, and he injects Tim with God knows what, causing him to collapse and go unconscious.

“Fucking hell, ain’t this just great.” The sarcasm of Red Hood is the last thing Tim hears before he knocks out cold.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason cares even if he doesn't like to admit it. He's a softy inside wbk. He may not like the batfamily but he doesn't want them to die either, especially not Tim, considering he's doesn't deserve any of this. I SEE YOU JASON, DON'T TRY AND HIDE FROM ME
> 
> Next time:  
> \- Jason is pissed   
> \- Information about the future is revealed  
> \- someone protect Jason omg


	4. 'Cause all these bodies are hoping to get addicted to sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good to see you care for him."

**4\. 'Cause all these bodies are hoping to get addicted to sound**

“Listen up ya little shit! If you really want to do this, fine! Do it! I won’t stop ya, but listen up, I usually don’t care what you bats do but I made you an exception, because I don’t want you having the same fate as me, maybe even worse! The only beef we have is you being my replacement, yeah? Hell, I don’t even care about that shit anymore because fuck B, anyway in our line of duty we can’t afford to get stoned on duty, hell I was sober yet I still managed to get killed, imagine what the hell would happen to you!?” Jason shouts, at this point he can feel his eyes getting teary from behind his mask.

“If you really have a death wish, just fucking tell me, I’ll make it quick, it’s better than torture, and I’m telling that to ya by personal experience.” He tries to use some sarcasm to mask his distraught state. He knows he's good at masking his emotions, being trained by the League of Shadows has its perks. 

He's too busy pouring out 'some' of his 'emotions' that he almost doesn't catch one of the perps who Tim forgot to cuff, drugging Tim.

Key word; Almost.

“Fucking hell, ain’t this just great.” Jason snarls, as he shoots the guy on the legs, causing him to fall down. 

He walks over to the guy, his gun in his shooting hand, the other hand was occupied trying to find some handcuffs from his belt. As much as he wants to kill the guy, this is Red Robin's raid, and he isn't going to kill this guy and make the SCPD think Red killed him. 

The guy whimpers, trying to crawl back. "You do realize that ya have no chance right? But don't worry today's your lucky day, I ain't gonna kill ya." Jason says, before shooting the guy on the shoulder. The guy cries out in pain. Jason quickly cuffs him, before asking him. "So would you mind telling me what ya did to Red Robin?"

"I-I d-don't k-know." The guy whimpers. 

"You don't know or you don't want to tell me? You better cooperate or I might change my mind 'bout keeping ya alive." He snarls, now pointing the gun on the guys temple. 

"I-I d-don't know I swear! Boss said it was some kind of sedative, keeps you asleep for half a day, nothing harmful I swear!" The guy gives in. 

"And who's your boss?" Jason asks, pressing the gun harder to the guys temple. 

"I don't know, they pay us good money so we don't question it and do their work, I swear that's all I know!" He squirms. 

"Interesting." Jason says, before hitting the guy with the handle of his gun to knock him out. 

He puts his gun back, before getting up and walking over to Red Robin's dead looking body. Jason sighs, _the kid is so damn stupid_ . Then again, he was being a drama queen, distracting Red in the first place. He kneels down besides Tim's body, taking off his gloves, before checking his pulse. _Normal, thank God_. 

Not knowing what to do, Jason carefully removes Red Robin's comm without taking off his cowl. He quickly hacks the frequency, before putting it in his pants pocket. He switches on Tim's comm using his helmet. 

"Red! You okay?! Can you hear me?!" A certain female voice asks, her voice being a mixture of anger and worry. 

"Wrong Red miss." Jason says snorting. 

"..J-Jas- Hood! What did you do with Red Robin!" She asks suddenly thinking that he had something to do with Tim's state. Well to be fair, he can't really blame her, he did try to kill the guy like 3 times. Sort of.

"Jeez Babs chill, yer bird got dosed with a sedative, he's fine though, I had nothing to do with it FYI." He retorts. 

"And why the hell would I believe you?" She asks. Jason could feel her glaring at him through her voice. He could imagine her with her arms crossed, trying to hide her worry, but the stress lines on her forehead betraying her. 

"You don't, which I really don't care 'bout, just get someone to get him." He says annoyed at the distrust Barbara presents. 

"What are you doing there with him anyway?" She asks out of curiosity maybe.

Trustfully, he doesn't even know how to reply to that without giving away too much.

"I, uh, after something he, um, said, so I decided to keep tabs on him in case he did something stupid, because I know you guys would blame it on me, so to avoid you guys under my throat I kept tabs on him." Jason replies, guilt of lying washing over him. He wasn't exactly lying, he was just keeping the truth locked away, because no matter how dark and bad the secret, he respects Tim's privacy. 

"Good to see you care for him." She says, her tone changing, not stern, serious and demanding anymore. Almost like teasing. Then suddenly her tone changes again, as she sighs deeply. "Look Jason… I know we've had our ups and downs, but I appreciate you keeping an eye on Tim after all having a drug problem isn't a small thing! Especially for a vigilante! Tim's just… going through a rough time, I'm sure it's just a phase, though I asked him to stop doing drugs, and I know Tim's rational so I trust him to do that." Jason's face turns from confused, to shock to worry to guilt. 

Jason tries to speak, but his throat goes dry. Hell it's not even because Barbara knows. It's because the amount of trust a 17 year old kid has been given. How does she expect him to stop his addiction in like a day or two? Is she really just so blind and stupid? He's not an alien or meta or something, under that cowl is a fucking teenager. No matter how smart the kid is, once you go down a wrong path, it's not not easy to come back. 

"I… I'm going to drop him off at his apartment. He's just under a sedative, his condition looks normal. Send me the coordinates to his apartment, would ya?" He asks, finally his voice returning from the depths of guilt for not telling her but he just can't. This is proof he can't leave the kid alone with the bats. They really are like bats. Blind. 

"Um okay, thank you Jay." Maybe around 5 years ago if she had called him Jay his heart would flutter and butterflies would explode in his stomach, but all his attraction towards her died the day he was murdered. 

He shuts off his line with Oracle, as she sends the coordinates to Red Robin's apartment. He picks up the small yet muscular body of Tim Drake. He puts him over his shoulder before heading out towards Red's bike. 

He ensures that Tim's body is safely placed on the bike, before hopping on too. He enters the coordinates from his helmet to the bike, before speeding off to Tim's apartment. 

* * *

Jason enters the apartment with ease, through the open bedroom window. 

As he enters the room, he closes the window, before gently putting Tim's body on his large king sized bed. He takes off his helmet and puts it on Tim's nightstand, before shaking his head pretty violently, to get rid of some of the sweat from his hair. Now he's left in his domino mask. 

He then finally takes a look at Red Robin's state. As much as he wants to leave, he knows that he shouldn't. Not yet anyway. 

So he sighs. He takes off the pitch black cowl of Tim's. Slowly taking off all the suit, leaving the smaller guy in nothing but his boxers. Usually in this situation the other guy would be a blushing mess, but Jason is too busy staring at the scars on Tim's body. Well more specifically the scars HE gave Tim. Suddenly guilt washes over for like what, the 5th time?

He traces over the scars with his gloved finger, a slight pain burning in his chest. 

He wants to tell Tim how sorry he is and how he never meant to hurt him, but he knows it's already too late. The Lazarus pit's effects had worn off ages ago, it's just that Jason just never had the courage to make up for his actions and ask for forgiveness. He didn't grow up in a society where you would be forgiving.

He snatches his finger away, thinking off how utterly pathetic and creepy he looks. Instead he covers Tim's fragile body with some covers and pushes away the hair coming on Red's face. 

He smiles looking at how peaceful he looks sleeping. When was the last time Jason slept so peacefully? Well the night he found out his real mom was alive. 

Jason has nightmares about being tortured by the clown prince of crime. It always ends with 0:01 left on the timer on the bomb and he always wakes up screaming, tears running down his eyes. Most people would call it 'unmanly' but ya better be beaten to death by a clown and then tell him if it's manly or not. 

He sighs, breaking out of his thoughts, as he exits Tim's bedroom with his helmet. 

After much trouble, he finds the kitchen, and decides it'll be best if he leaves him a note even though they aren't even on the friendly level yet. But, the kid deserves to know who saved his ass and left him home. 

10 minutes later, Jason finds a piece of paper and a pen in one of the kitchen drawers, and writes a 'cute' little 'friendly' message, before sticking it on his fridge with a fridge magnet. 

He decides to give Tim one last visit before leaving, so he opens the door to his bedroom and looks at the fragile figure sleeping peacefully in the middle of the bed, with one of his arms on his head. Jason's heart flutters at the kids cuteness and cracks a small smile. "Goodnight Red." He whispers, before closing the door. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone protect these boys or istg-
> 
> Anyhow, I found this chapter really interesting to write. There's a lot of stuff here that can be missed easily and shrugged off but in reality a lot of this stuff affects the future. 
> 
> Next time:   
> \- Jason is a dork  
> \- Tim is an idiot


	5. Oh, not everything is so primitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mr. Drake, how are you feeling? Miss Gordon told me you were sick so you won’t be coming today, but don’t worry Mr. Fox has it handled”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler chapter than anything but ig it does move the plot a little bit. But like only a little.

**5\. Oh, not everything is so primitive**

Tim doesn’t know what happened. He doesn’t know how he ended up here. All he knows is that he had woken up gasping. A sudden wave of confusion hits him, and for a second he forgets that this was in fact, his room. Along with the confusion, he feels drowsy and his mouth feels dry. 

All the symptoms leading him to believe that he was under the influence of a sedative. _But why?_

He wishes he knew why, but along with the symptoms comes fuzzy memory. But no matter, his brain has already started coming up with possibilities of what might have happened, going from explainable and plain; to weird, eerie and potentially dangerous. 

All he knows is that somebody had him under some sedative and then left him at his apartment, meaning that they either already knew his secret identity, or they had taken a peak while he was under the influence of whatever sedative someone injected him with.

For once he has no clue on what he has to do, even though his mind is coming up with ten thousand different plans, but the faint smell of strong deodorant and sweat that lingers in the room is enough to keep him distracted. It’s so familiar that he wants to get a hold of it and make a candle out of it, but it’s also making him feel uneasy. 

The missing fragments of memory making it hard for Tim to make a legitimate game plan to base his actions on. So he’s left here vulnerable and confused on how he ended up here. 

He wants to cry and throw a tantrum because he’s never been this flustered before. But he can’t and he won’t because he doesn’t have his parents to console him. He’s helpless and lonely. Not that they were ever around to witness his tantrums, but doesn’t really care. He just wants Alfred, or anyone to comfort him. 

Before he even realizes, his body gets up from the bed, walks past the carelessly thrown Red Robin gear and walks out of the bedroom. 

Once Tim’s brain is finished spiraling, his attention diverts to the kitchen. He tries to shake his head, thinking that he’s sleep deprived as hell and there’s no way he’s in the kitchen while he was spiraling in the bedroom about 2 minutes ago. But when Tim’s eyes land on the clock, his eyes widen and he tries to comprehend that it’s 2 PM in the afternoon. 

“No, no, no, no” He chants as he paces back and forth. His hands immediately find their way up to his face, trying to hide it from the humiliation. 

He tries to search for his phone, which was thankfully in plain sight. Promptly, he dials his assistant's number. 

With every passing second Tim’s heartbeat fastens and his anxiety thickens. 

“Hello?” The familiar voice of his assistant speaks. “Mr. Drake, how are you feeling? Miss Gordon told me you were sick so you won’t be coming today, but don’t worry Mr. Fox has it handled”. 

Suddenly Tim’s throat runs dry and he can’t find any words. “Mr. Drake?”

“Uh yeah sorry, yes I’m feeling better thank you for asking, uh um I was wondering if there, ahem, is anything I could do from home?” He asks, trying to make it seem as convincing as he can. If Claire is not some kind of spy, then his lie will slide by. 

“Oh, of course not! You just recover Mr. Drake. As I told you, Mr. Fox has it covered. ”

Tim sighs in partial relief, but also a bit of frustration. 

“Anyway, I guess that’s it. Take care Claire.” 

“Bye Sir. ”

“Bye.” He dismisses. 

Maddened, he throws his phone across the room, his aim being impeccable and the phone landing on the sofa. A little smug smile finds its way across Tim’s face at the skill. 

Though, he still can't believe that Barbara is involved. He should have known! _So this means that Bruce or Damian helped me, right? This means everyone’s safe, it’s all good._

He smiles happily, for once actually content that the Bat clan had gotten involved in his business. 

Deciding it's right to celebrate, so he turns on his heel, starts heading to the fridge with a grin plastered on his face. 

Until he sees a note on his fridge. The look of joy turns into a look of bewilderment. 

He gently removes the note from the fridge magnet and his mood instantly falling. 

_While we were talking, one guy wasn’t cuffed, jumped you, and injected you with a sedative._

_Oracle helped me get you home._

_BTW took all your stash :P_

_\- Your ‘friendly’ neighbor ‘Hood’ Red._

Out of all his ten thousand possibilities, he had accounted for this one too, but he had dismissed it quickly after Claire had said that Barbara was involved. 

He can't believe it. 

But then, everything starts to make sense. Suddenly, his confusion is cleared

The raid he was at, he was going to take the drugs for his own use. Red Hood had stopped him - which was probably for the best. Hood had been stalking him, which is probably karma. But the fact that he would help the person who had replaced him, shocks him. Tim has all the right to be dead right now. He has all the right to have a bullet in his chest. Even though it was the pit who tried to kill him, not Hood. But still, he should’ve killed him. He deserves it. 

He wants to know why. It's in his nature. He hates it when he doesn't know the answer to things. Especially when all his possibilities are highly unlikely. 

As hard as he wants to remember, Tim still can't remember exactly what Hood had said to him. _Maybe that had something to do with me being alive?_

Thinking it's right to drink a few shots. When he opens his fridge though, he sees that it's empty of all booze. 

And then Tim registers that when Hood meant 'took all your stash', he meant booze and drugs. Of course he would do that. Tim sighs in defeat. There being no alcohol right now is for the best, waking up from effects of a sedative and then taking shots is bound to go horribly wrong anyway. Besides, it's only 2:30 PM. 

Deciding that he would go to a bar at around 6, Tim strolls to his bathroom to get rid of his stink. 

* * *

Tim sits alone in the bar, on a stool, silently chugging his beer. 

Of course he didn't just walk in there without a disguise. He wore a brunette wig over his jet black hair, and then put on some glasses on top, making it as believable as possible that he wasn't Tim Drake-Wayne CEO of Wayne Enterprises. 

He even changed his accent just for this. 

He's minding his own business, when a bulky guy with tattoos all over comes towards him. Tim sees him from the corner of his eye, but pretends he doesn't notice him. 

"Oi, you new around 'ere?" The guy asks with a tint of Australian accent. 

"Yeah." Tim mumbles, not making eye contact. 

"You look familiar." The guy practically snarls. 

"Don't think so, I'm new in Gotham." He says, looking at the guy with a smile, shooting him his best southern accent. 

"What's yar name kid?" 

"Alvin. Alvin Daper." 

"Well then Alvin, I'm Nate. Wanna do some shots?" He asks, now finally smiling. 

"Sure." Tim replies, a smug smile plastered across his face. _Oh I am so gonna win this._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:  
> \- Jason is tired  
> \- confessions are made  
> \- people get involved


	6. Oh, but I'm giving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on Babybird, ya gotta sleep.”

**6\. Oh, but I’m giving in**

Truth be told, Jason is confused. 

He has gone out for patrol - like he usually does - but tonight is different.

Crime Alley is quiet.

He’s been back in Gotham for 2 years, but never in those 2 years has crime alley been quiet before. It's irritating in a way. 

The only thing that needed any assistance from him was a guy trying to rape his co-worker. Other than that, it was completely crime-free. A part of him was tempted to go to the Bats part of Gotham just to get some action. 

But, that wasn’t part of the deal. 

He decides to spend the night in one of his ‘nicer’ safe houses, since he really has nothing to do. The safe house he has chosen for tonight has been completely furnished and had more stuff than he needed, thanks to two of his favorite outlaws, Artemis and Kori. 

He enters the safe house through the front door, putting in his security code, and then walking in, as he takes off his helmet and jacket. 

Usually he would shower after patrol, but there wasn’t much ‘patrolling’ today anyway, therefore there isn't really a reason to shower. So instead he just changes into one of the spare white shirts that has been stored in the closet of the master bedroom. 

He moves towards the kitchen, deciding to cook rather than ordering something to eat. Alfred had taught him how to cook - back in his Robin days - and thankfully the skill has come in handy during adulthood. 

Most people often are surprised by his cooking, because he doesn’t really look like that kind of person that could - like he doesn’t look like a guy who’s into Shakespeare. He knows, he gets it, he’s intimidating and looks like a complete jackass who has no brain cells. 

He’s getting his supplies ready to make some pizza, when suddenly his phone rings. 

He freezes. 

Then a sudden thought of Roy washes over him. 

The only person who can text him would be Roy. Because he needs a favor or because he’s paid a surprise visit to Gotham and wants him to pick him up. 

A small smile tugs on Jason’s lips as he reaches for his phone that was lying on the counter. He opens it and instantly freezes. 

It isn't Roy; it's some Unknown Number that has texted him.

**FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER**

(9:13) Heyyy

Roy had helped him install an app that allowed him to see whose number it was and where they were. 

So when his phone tries that, and the results start saying ‘Unknown’, he knows that this has to be some vigilante, because damn, not even The Riddler can get his number or even if he did, Jason’s phone had to at least know the location. 

So Jason thinks for a moment, before settling on a simple. 

**TO: UNKNOWN NUMBER**

(9:15) Who are you?

**FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER**

(9:15) Timmyy

Suddenly, everything starts to make sense; only Red Robin can get his number without being tracked. 

**TO: Tim**

(9:17) How did u get this number? And why are u texting me?

**FROM: Tim**

(9:18) Tell later need ride 

He facepalms, before he thinks for a moment. 

Sighing, he replies. 

**TO: Tim**

(9:20) Send location

He grabs his jacket and his keys for his bike before running outside and getting on his bike. 

According to the location Tim has sent, he's at a bar near his apartment. He mentally sighs, realizing the kid had gone to a bar because he had taken away his alcohol stash. _How did he even get in there? How is he so stupid?_

How did he and Tim get into a place we’re they’re suddenly regularly seeing each other? It’s like fate wants them together. And Jason’s not one to believe in fate, but it feels like the world wants them to interact. It’s like Jason’s the one who needs to help Tim. 

Jason arrives in front of the cheap bar; the only person who is outside is a brunette. He's trying to support his weight against the wall, and in all honesty, Jason doesn't care about the guys well being, because frankly he's pretty damn worried about his replacement - shocker.

He takes out his phone, opening the location of his replacement had sent him trying to pinpoint his exact location. 

Jason’s body freezes, as he realizes that the brunette in front of him, is actually in fact _Tim Drake._

The reality hits Jason like a truck. The third Robin isn't stupid. He can't go into a club without a disguise, he is a public figure for God’s sake. 

“Oi replacement, that you?” He tries. 

The fake brunette turns towards his direction and gives him a toothy grin. “You caamee.” He slurs, trying to walk towards Jason, but ending up tripping on _air_. 

Jason sighs, shaking his head, before walking over to help Tim get back up on his feet. “Come on Babybird.” He murmurs. 

A sudden awareness washes over Jason a few minutes later, of what he had said, causing his cheeks to go a light shade of pink. Nonetheless, he still carries on. _‘Babybird’, I like it._

* * *

He carries his replacement bridal style, inside of the dimly lit apartment. 

By now Tim isn't as drunk as he was when he had first found him outside the bar. But he's still pretty damn drunk, so he can't really properly walk. 

Jason has already made himself pretty familiar with the apartment since the last time he came here, so it isn't much trouble in getting to the bedroom from the front door. 

He gently sets the former Robin down on the bed. “Okay replacement, take off your little disguise. I’m sure you’re old enough to do that by yourself. ” 

Tim obliges. He takes off his wig, glasses and contacts in a matter of seconds. 

Jason’s breath hitches. In front of him was probably the most pure and innocent little boy, who he just wanted to hug and protect forever. 

Tim was sitting there, jet black hair messy, sea-blue eyes sparkling in the dark, and a flush visible in the moonlight. The only word that can describe his replacement right now was _beautiful._

Jason is truly dumbfounded right now. Staring at his replacement as if he could look at every bone in his body. Looking at him with such carefulness, that if anyone dared to look at him harshly, he could shatter. The boy in front of him doesn’t look like the same boy that fights crime every night. Doesn’t look like a vigilante. He doesn’t look _broken_ , like the rest of them. 

But deep down, he is broken. He’s so scarred mentally that he doesn’t want to kill himself because he thinks he’s worthless. He wants to kill himself because he doesn’t want any of this. He just wants to be normal. But he knows he can't, he’s worth too much to be normal. 

He realizes he’s been staring at the boy for too long, because Tim looks at him confused and… _insecure -_ which is weird considering he shouldn't feel insecure while he's drunk God damn it. 

“Uh um, well you smell like alcohol, I’ll find something for you to um change into.” He offers, trying to clear the tension that has built up in the room - mostly due to Jason's idiotic staring. 

He doesn’t wait for a response, just walks towards the closet and opens it. 

Trying to find something comfortable for his replacement to wear, he stumbles upon a familiar sweatshirt. He takes it out, realizing it’s too big for Tim, because frankly the guy is smaller than a 12-year-old - maybe a boyfriends?

Then he remembers. Memories from his life as Robin come flooding back to him. This sweatshirt was _his_. 

“W-Where did you get this?” Jason asks as calmly as he possibly can, turning around to show the clothing item to Tim. He isn't angry, just mostly… confused. 

“I-I used to have a cruush on youu,” He replies, giggling. “When I moved into the manor, your stuff was still there. So I kindaa stole it. Still smells like you.” He giggles more.

Once again, Jason stares at his replacement, dumbfounded. He's speechless. He can't believe the words that have come out of his replacement's mouth. He knows he was drunk and when you’re drunk, you tend to tell the truth. Yet, he still can't believe it. 

“I- you should uh change and I’ll get some water.” He dismisses, throwing the sweatshirt and a random pair of sweatpants at the bed. 

He walks to the kitchen. As he walks there, he takes out his phone and tries hacking and finding out Spoiler’s number.

As he finally reaches the kitchen, he switches off his phone - which is automatically trying to find out the number - and puts it in his pocket. He feels dizzy and overwhelmed, yet with shaky hands he manages to pour a glass of water. 

He takes the glass of water to Tim’s room. As he opens the door, he sees that he had just finished changing his clothes. 

“Here, drink this.” He says, sitting Tim down and sitting right next to him. 

Tim takes the glass of water and gulps it all down. He sets the glass down before attacking Jason with a _hug_. The third Robin mutters a quick ‘thank you’ as he snuggles further into Jason.

After a bit of shock, he recovers rather quickly and hugs Tim back. He rubs his hair before pulling away.

“Come on Babybird, ya gotta sleep.” He informs. 

Tim nods, before lying down on the bed. Jason covers his body with a blanket and within minutes, Tim is fast asleep. 

He sighs before leaving the apartment. 

He’s about to get on his bike, when suddenly his phone rings. He opens his phone and sees Spoiler’s number right there. 

**TO: Spoiler**

(11: 01) We need to talk, it’s about Red Robin. Meet me at the Starbucks near his apartment in 30 minutes. Don’t tell anyone and come alone. - Red Hood. 

* * *

Jason sits there, sipping his cappuccino, tapping his right foot in impatience. It's around 11:45 PM, and the place is crowded enough. 

Suddenly a certain blonde catches his eye. She's wearing a purple tank top and white shorts. Her expression is stern and face flushed. Following her was an Asian chick who was holding the blonde’s hand. 

He knew she would bring her 'girlfriend', and looking at their faces, they definitely have a sex glow. _Wonder what Bruce knows about their on patrol sex._ He snorts.

“Over here!” Jason calls, trying to catch their attention because he knows they don’t know what he looks like under the mask. 

Both the ladies hear him and they swiftly walk towards his direction. They both take their respective seats - across from him.

“What do you want? I swear to God if you hurt Tim-“ 

“Calm down blondie, I didn’t hurt your boyfriend, he’s fine. Well, kinda, I guess. That’s what I want to talk to you about.” He explains, as the blonde glares at him, but then crosses her arms, as if signalling him to talk.

Meanwhile, her girlfriend simply just studies him. “Well a couple of days ago, ya precious lil bird came into my turf, and well, when I told him to get out, he told me some interesting stuff. Said that he was sick of ya bats, well specifically Bruce. Also did I mention he was smoking? Oh yeah, he was, said he would’ve gotten stoned if not for patrol.”

“You’re lying!” The blondie snarls, getting up to attack him. 

“He’s not.” Black Bat joins in, holding her girl back. Stephanie looks at Cassandra in disbelief, and they have a psychic argument - which is amusing to watch, reminds him of him and Roy in a way - and in the end Cassandra wins, so in defeat Steph sits back down. 

“Turns out Barbara heard the conversation, she talked to Tim ‘bout it ,but well let’s just say she trusts him too much. Then the next day caught him getting some coke, and well today he got drunk at a bar after I took all his stash, and then somehow he got my number and he texted me and then I dropped him off home” 

“How come he texted you and not me?” she asks in disbelief. 

“‘Cause he knows I won’t tell ‘daddy bats’ since we don’t exactly see eye to eye.” Jason replies harshly. “Look, us bats we don’t have normal lives, we haven’t had normal lives for a very long time, Barbara understands that, but she’s made up this mindset that we don’t experience human problems because we have other shit to deal with. Which yes is kind of true, but Tim’s a fucking teenager going through puberty! He’s being treated like an adult!

He’s still hasn’t even graduated high school for Christ sake! He’s trying to escape reality by choosing drugs. It is not okay! Barbara knows he’s rational, but he’s so desperate that he doesn’t think rationally when it comes to drugs. And well now, he’s addicted, you can’t just expect him to stop just because he’s smart! And well then there’s Bruce, he’s blind as a bat when it comes to family. He’s so consumed with his crusade that he forgets about family. Even though he cares for them, he’s too busy to see their problems and help them.” He explains frantically. Under normal circumstances he would’ve cringed at calling himself part of the bats, but this isn't normal circumstances. He had become part of the bats again when he had decided that he needed to take care of his replacement. 

Stephanie stares at him in complete shock, meanwhile Cassandra is still studying him. 

She tries to say something but the words are definitely not coming out.

After a few minutes she finally says something and covers her face with her hands in shame. “God, I’m so stupid, I should’ve seen this coming, oh crap, I knew something was up with him, but I just shrugged it off and thought it was Tim being Tim.” 

“Look don’t beat yourself over it, Tim’s smart, he’s good at acting, all that matters is that you help him out 'cause I don’t think I can do it alone anymore,” He comforts her. 

“You care for him, ” Cassandra suddenly blurts out. 

“Excuse me?” He questions, confused at her statement. 

“You care for Tim, more than… us. Take care of him.” Cassandra says quietly. A sad smile tugs at Jason's face.

“So what do we do to help him?” Spoiler asks. 

“First things first, ya gotta talk to him, face to face.” 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my proudest chapter ngl, but I spent a lot of time on it so, it is what it is ig. 
> 
> Next time:  
> \- Tim needs a hug  
> \- Bless stephanie


	7. If These Walls Could Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, it's been forever! I missed you! Wanted to know how you've been, like I rarely even see you on patrol anymore."

**7\. If these walls could talk**

Mental breakdowns aren't really Tim's thing, but he needs one so desperately. He feels as though he has bottled up his feelings for so long, that he just can't keep them contained anymore. The overwhelming emotion that he is feeling is definitely not _normal_ . Although at this point he's pretty sure he doesn't even know what _normal_ is anymore. 

He clicks submit. 

After a very long morning he finally catches up on all the work he didn't do the past few days. Thankfully it helped him keep mind off of _things._

He slouches back on to his chair, closing his eyes, not caring that his glasses fell lower on the bridge of his nose. 

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid._

He wants to tell him that it was all a mistake. Wants to tell him that he wasn't in the right state of mind, but lately, he's _never_ in the right state of mind. His relations with the 'Big Bad' Red Hood aren't exactly civil either, although recent events state otherwise. It feels strange to say the least. 

He can't fathom as to why they keep meeting. Especially under such… _inappropriate_ circumstances. 

Tim keeps rereading the texts. Keeps blaming himself. Keeps wanting to rewind time and change things (which he could very well do). 

He knows this number. He knows how he has it. He was young and dumb and VERY stalker-ish. He had gotten Jason's number back then and he had saved it. Although it surprises Tim that Hood still has the same number he had when he was 15. But, it is clever. Genius even. If anyone wanted to contact him through his phone number they wouldn't try to use his old number. 

"Jason." He reads the contact name, sounding more like a whimper than anything. 

His name feels so natural on his tongue, even if it does bring back some terrifying memories. 

A tear slides down Tim's face as he remembers the night Jason had almost beaten him to death in Titans Tower. When this mysterious figure at angrily called him "replacement", that was when he realized it was his "dead long-term crush". He had felt some strength and whimpered his name. He doesn't know what happened next exactly, due to his concussion. All he knows is that Jason stopped, and left him there all bloodied up, bones broken and dignity lost.

He knows that all the horrible crap that Jason has put him through has been the Lazarus Pit, but he still ultimately feels scared of Jason. He feels vulnerable around him, as much as he hates to admit it. He knows he shouldn't, but the scars he has just… scare him. 

Though one thing's for sure, things have changed. For better or for the worse, the answer to that question is unknown and quite frankly, he might never even find out.

Jason is on a path of redemption. Tim doesn't know if Jason is trying to help him so that he can forgive him or just because he'd help any kid in danger. He admits he hates that Jason interfered with his _plans,_ but it is for the best. He's not completely _okay_ , he gets temptation (like yesterday), but he wants to get help. However, he just feels like he can trust the bats. He is scared of Bruce. Hood on the other hand, genuinely has helped him through shit the past couple of days. 

He knows he's hated Jason for a long time now. But can you blame him? When your long term dead crush comes back to life and the first thing he does is tries to kill you (multiple times), would you just forgive him? (unless you're a machinist, but that's an entirely different story). Jason has… changed. Nonetheless, Tim still hasn't forgiven him. It takes time, you don't get over something overnight, but they're getting there. 

Tim breaks his chain of thoughts and just looks around the room, as he humorlessly laughs. He feels so lonely in this apartment sometimes, but then sometimes he likes it. He just wonders what would happen if the walls in this place would start talking. 

All his excellently covered secrets would most likely come out. His whole life would fall apart. It's like these stationary things have seen too many things, and in the world he lives in he doesn't doubt that there could be a way to make the walls talk. It'd probably be for the best though, but he isn't ready. He isn't ready to face his problems. Isn't ready to face that he can't blame his problems on other people. 

It's when he hears the door open, he gets back to reality as he jumps and falls on his face. "Damn it," he mutters. 

"Tim!" A voice cheers. He looks up and sees Stephanie. 

"Oh my God! Steph!" He says joyfully, as he quickly jumps up back on his feet. 

"Hey there dweeb," She replies, as she tackles him into a hug, offering him one of her most charming smiles. 

"What are you doing here?" He asks, giving her a smile a of his own.

Truthfully, he doesn't mind Stephanie coming. Out of all the bats he doesn't mind her showing up. They have a long history sure, but she is also his best friend. She makes him feel accepted.

She's had to fight her way through her life, living in the 'bad' part of Gotham did that to you. Maybe that's why drunk Tim had felt safe to text Jason. Because Jason and Steph are alike, they both have lived on the streets. They both are accepting that way. 

"Well, it's been forever! I missed you! Wanted to know how you've been, like I rarely even see you on patrol anymore." Tim feels guilty. Most of the reason why they haven't been talking a lot lately is because Tim's been keeping his distance. Not necessarily from Stephanie, just from all the bats in general. 

"Sorry," Tim mutters, looking down at his feet in guilt. 

"Oh no no, I've been busy with Cass myself," She says, putting her hair behind her ear, as a blush creeps up on her face. 

"Oh my God! Are you guys official!" Tim squeals, suddenly sounding like a girl more than anything. 

"Maybe," She replies, smiling shyly. 

"I'm so happy for you guys!" He says, giving Stephanie a hug. 

* * *

"Well that was shit," Tim mumbles, as the movie in front of them rolls the end credits.

"Agreed." Stephanie replies before stuffing her mouth with more fries.

"Hey Tim?" She suddenly asks after two minutes of silence, all of sudden serious and looking Tim straight in the eyes.

"Hm?" 

"I know." 

"Know what?"

"About… your, um, problem and uh, erm, Red Hood." She says, trying her best to get the words out of her mouth. 

Tim freezes. "W-Who, uh, t-told you?" He stutters, panicking. 

"Hood." 

"W-What?!" He can't believe it. How could Jason tell her? "W-Who e-else k-knows?" Tim asks, as he looks away, too ashamed to even look at his best friend. 

"Cass and I, that's it......Tim he's worried about you," She says. "I know… it's hard, especially when you're addicted, I know you have a lot of shit to going on at school and work and what not, but you should realize that drugs… they aren't it." 

"I get that! I get it all! I know! I got desperate okay? I realize I shouldn't have, but… now I just c-can't s-stop." By now Tim was full on sobbing. 

"It's okay, it's okay," Stephanie soothes, as she hugs him, trying her best to comfort him. "You know you should… try to get help." She mumbles in Tim's hair. 

"I know," He sniffs. "I-I'm j-just not ready y-yet." 

"I get it, but do you promise to get help when you're ready?" 

"Yes, I promise."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie is baby and is the best like I love her sm??? Again this isn't my proudest chapter and it's more of a filler than anything but it does help Tim a bit and he deserves happiness. 
> 
> Next time:   
> \- Jason needs to deal with his own shit   
> \- thankfully he gets company


	8. I hope they wouldn't say anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's up Jaybird."

**8\. I hope they wouldn't say anything**

Being a vigilante for a living doesn't exactly pay. Well, it doesn't even pay. So unless you're a billionaire that owns a multi-billion company - like Batman - otherwise being a vigilante will definitely make you rethink your finances. 

The vigilante's in Gotham are very privileged to say the least. Except for the Red Hood. So when it comes down to getting groceries, Jason really had to be on budget. He isn't the most poor - with the gear he owns and safe houses, he is far from that - but he isn't on an endless supply of money either. The money he has are savings from some other jobs and some cash Roy managed to give him. 

When it comes to getting groceries, he feels partially normal. Not entirely, but there's some peace in it. It's a nice escape from reality that is his _wonderful_ life. 

Jason's safe houses are cozy. Not exactly luxurious, but he bought them from his own bloody money. 

They're the closest thing to a home, even if they are temporary. 

He walks down the street where his current safe house is located. Again, it's not the nicest street in the world, but it's nice enough, according to Gotham standards anyway. 

Jason hums the melody of a very old song - one from his childhood - as he enters the lobby. It's quiet and the only thing that can be heard is his humming. It's around 6 in the morning, so it makes sense that most people would be asleep by this time, it's just Jason happens to be an early bird. 

The peacefulness doesn't last long though. The cringing noise of him frantically searching for the keys takes over. 

After much struggle to get the key into the keyhole with his view being blocked by the gigantic - and he means GIGANTIC - bag of groceries. 

"Well fuck me." He tiredly curses, as he finally managed to get the door open. 

"If ya insist." A way too familiar voice replies. 

"Roy?" He questions the - not really - intruder, as he places the bag on the - quite conveniently placed - table besides the door. 

If it wasn't for Roy's habit of showing up unannounced and unnoticed, Jason would think he is going insane, hearing his best friends voice. 

"What's up Jaybird." Roy says joyfully, coming into view finally, as he lazily wraps his arm around Jason's shoulders. 

Jason flinches. 

Jason himself cannot believe his body just flinched, and he's internally screaming at himself. He quickly tries to hide the odd reaction by showing a smiling facade at Roy. 

But Roy notices. Of course he notices. He sends him a look of hurt and worry. 

The redhead has known him long enough to know when he's hiding something and needs someone to comfort him. But, he also knows him well enough to know when not to push his limits. 

"Anyway, I ordered us some food, so ya better come join me on the couch, we need to catch up on Supernatural." Roy tries, trying to change the subject as subtly as possible, in such a nonchalant tone, that it almost sounds genuine. But Jason knows him better than that. Still, he doesn't question it and just shrugs as Roy makes himself comfortable on the couch in the living room in front of them.

"What are ya doing 'ere anyway?" He asks as honest and bluntly as possible. 

Roy shrugs. "Don't know, thought I'd see how yer holdin' up I guess." 

Jason buys it. Wouldn't be the first time.

"How'd ya find the safe house anyway?" He asks raising an eyebrow as he sits beside Roy. 

"The tracker on your helmet." The redhead replies nonchalantly, eyes glued to the TV. 

"What tracker?" He asks, confused rather than angry. 

"The one I implanted a while back, 'cause of Outlaw business." Roy explains, still not looking away from the television screen. 

Jason narrows his eyes at the redhead, but then looking away after a moment. He sometimes wonders how he became best friends with such an idiot. He thinks about how he got so lucky to have such a caring guy as his friend and teammate. Roy isn't his type, but if he was, Jason would've popped the question already.

There's a comfortable silence taking over, but there's still tension present.

"Tim." Jason states. 

"Pardon?" Roy asks, finally looking at Jason. 

He sighs. Here it comes. "Tim… Drake. He's the reason for um..." He trails off, not being able to find the words to say.

"Oh." 

That's all he says. He stays quiet, obviously asking for more information. 

"Well I guess it started a few days ago… not too long ago… Red Robin, the new vigilante, well he's technically not new, 'cause he's been patrolling for months, anyway that's Drake, which is kind of obvious, isn't it?" He shakes his head. He's nervous so he's rambling. 

"Anyway, he came to Crime Alley… and he was smoking Roy! Smoking! Which isn't even the bad part. He drunkenly confesses how much he's done with life and its shit! How much he's done with the bat! Which is rebellious for sure but… the worst part? He's gone to alcohol and drugs!" He isn't even half way through and he's already a flustered mess. 

"Okay okay that is… Red needs help, you know I understand that more than anyone." Jason nods. Of course he knows. Roy has been through so much. Jade leaving him and then taking care of Lian by himself. He knows. "But I need to understand how this connects with you first, Jay."

"Okay well listen… I try to forget 'bout it 'cause that's his problem, not mine right? Like I have literally no reason to know that, because I ain't part of the bats. Although my little conscience tells me to keep tabs on him, so I do. And then I find him tryna get some drugs from the heist he stopped! Kid then somehow gets himself sedated and then when I contact Oracle for help, she knows! She fucking knows! And she thinks Tim can fucking handle it! 

Next thing I know I find the kid drunk texting me to pick him up and then he's tryna get himself killed! A-And I… I just don't know Roy. I'm building up walls? 'Cause life keeps on bringing replacement and I closer and I know I'm gonna end up hurting him Roy! You understand me?" 

"From what I've gathered… You care about him." He pauses. He presses his lips together as he thinks. Thinking about the right words to say, as if he could _offend_ Jason. It's strange because Jason wouldn't get offended no matter what Roy says, but he doesn't question it. He just bites his bottom lip anxiously, as he waits for Roy to continue. 

"You think the pit is going to hurt him, which might I add, is impossible." 

"It's not about the bloody pit Roy! It's about me Roy! Everyone I get close to ends up getting hurt! I'll end up hurting him even more emotionally! I just can't let that happen." He shouts, not being able to keep his emotions in check. 

Roy moves his hand over to Jason's arm, giving him a sympathetic look. "I didn't, Kori didn't, Bizarro didn't, Artemis didn't." Jason opens his mouth to comment but Roy beats him to it. "And don't you dare say ‘that's different', because even if it is, at the same time, it isn't. If you keep pushing people away, you'll end up hurting them more, you'll make them feel useless and not worthwhile so swallow down yer fucking pride and stop pushing them away." 

Roy knows Jason knows he's right. It's written all over his face. It's times like these when Jason lets his vulnerable side be shown. It's comforting to know that he isn't trying to hide them. 

Roy sighs. "Have you told the bat?" He asks in a quiet voice. 

"No," he states. "But I told Spoiler and Black Bat." 

"Well that's a start, but you have to talk to him Jay. The bat and Tim. And not when Tim's out of his mind. Go talk to him face to face when he's sober. Maybe tomorrow at Wayne Tech? I'll come with ya if you'd like." 

"Yeah," he says, as he nods. "Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks Roy."

"Anytime Jaybird."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Roy's bromance is something I literally live for. Like YES. 
> 
> Next time:  
> \- Tim just wants to breathe   
> \- confrontations aren't fun but much needed


	9. Because they've seen way too many things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't worry we come here in peace"

**9\. Because they've seen way too many things**

It's weird how two weeks ago Tim would be dreading going to Wayne Tech. But for the first time in a while, he's  _ glad _ . 

After his (far too many) encounters with the Red Hood, for the past few weeks - he's realized that things are going too far (as much as it pains him to admit).

Even if Barbara is treating him like crap, he still has other people. 

Stephanie for instance - She was trying her best to comfort him and support him and quite frankly he needs that. He needs that love that she can provide him with. She makes him feel like home. Not the type of home you'd have with your significant other, but the family type. 

But most of all  _ Jason _ . 

In such a short period of time, he's helped Tim. Granted it was unintentional (mostly because of Tim's mistakes) but still. 

He'll never quite have the courage to actually admit that, but admitting it to himself was probably the hardest and as soon as he did, he felt relieved. Because where is the lie? It's all true. 

Even if no one thought it was possible. 

Even if everyone had already given up on Jason. 

Even if  _ he _ , gave up on Jason. 

It's like secretly Jason didn't give up on him. And as cheesy as it sounds, the possibility of this being the case is high. Jason isn't possessed by the pit anymore. He's  _ Jason _ again. 

Even if he struggles with PTSD, deep down inside he's still that charming 14 year old boy jumping off roofs in underwear. Deep down he's still human, and the other bats need to learn that and stop treating him like… like they do.

He's sure that Jason is also coming to terms with him being so in touch with the Bats (most specifically him, Barbara, Stephanie and Cassandra). He's sure HE IS still coming to terms with everything that has happened. 

Because hell, this year has been a whole ride for him and at this rate he's scared of what awaits him. 

But for now, all he knows is that he has to live in the moment. And at the moment Wayne Tech and school is his main priority. 

Having a part time job is stressful as it is. But most of his life he's been trained to run Drake Industries one day. But well, that didn't work out now did it? 

Either way he's sure it isn't usually this hard to run a company, but then again, when you run a company your main priority as a job IS your company, not being a student AND a vigilante. 

Lucius had done most of the work, leaving Tim way too free at the moment. Although he's sort of glad, he has an essay due tomorrow, and that's the only thing keeping him busy right now. That is exactly what he needs. 

A distraction. 

He sips his coffee, not taking his eyes off his Computer Science paper, typing away with a humanly impossible speed. Occasionally he stops typing and looks at his other computer screen to read the source, then he goes back to his laptop, typing in the reference. 

It's a cycle he's used to by now, but even he has to admit how trippy it is. 

His eyes burn at the brightness of the screen, but he still refuses to take a break. 

Stubbornness. 

Something he's inherited by living way too long with Bruce. And frankly, it also comes with the pixie boots. 

It's when Claire enters the room, Tim looks away from the laptop screen. 

The look on her face could be described as… agitated? She's obviously uncomfortable, it's obvious from her posture. It causes Tim to raise an eyebrow, as he removes his glasses and puts them on the desk in front of him. 

"Erm sir… you have, uh, some visitors," she says, biting her bottom lip anxiously. 

"Who?" Is all he asks. 

"Um… I don't know sir, they say their names are… Roy Harper and uh Jason… something I-I don't know." She says. 

Tim gulps. "Bring them in and leave us." He barely manages to let out. His throat his completely dry.

Double trouble. 

She's hesitant, but she nods and goes out of the office. 

Tim lays back on his chair, cupping his face in his hands. He stays like that for what feels like forever but actually only just 5 seconds.  _ Oh my God _ , he thinks.  _ I can't face him!  _

__ He's pretty damn sure he's going to have a panic attack as soon as they're going to enter. "Shit shit shit," he mutters under his breath. "Deep breaths Tim, come on." He tries. 

Surprisingly, he follows his own advice and by the time the 2 Outlaws enter the room, he's calm (enough). 

"Woah nice place," Roy says, as he enters the office, completely starstruck, as he checks out the place. "We would have come here a few days ago but Jay here is too big of a pussy to do so." He says playfully, only earn himself a smack on the shoulder by Jason.

Jason walks behind him, his hands in his jackets pockets, his head low. His well-built frame was covered with his go-to signature jacket. His face was completely emotionless and it was hard to tell what he's feeling but his body language gives everything away. He's just as nervous to be here, as Tim is to see them here. _ So Roy is right, huh. _

"State your business." He says, trying to seem professional and totally not like he was dying inside. He suddenly feels like he's talking more like Demon Spawn than himself.  _ That little shit's influence. _

Roy's head turns to him, amusement covering his face. "Don't worry we come here in peace." He says raising both his hands in surrender. 

Tim gives him an unamused look. Roy chuckles and Jason seems uncomfortable as he stands longer. "Sit down." He sighs, pointing at the 2 chairs in front of his desk. Jason sits down on the chair a little too quickly and lets out a sigh of relief. "So why are you here?" He asks, trying to ignore the look Roy keeps giving Jason. 

"Well I'm pretty sure you know why, Jaybird here updated me on yer situation," Roy says. "Right Jay?" He asks, smirking as he nudges Jason with his elbow. Jason, who seems to have found a sport in playing with a rubber band in his hands rather than looking up and facing the two other people in the room, lets out a quiet 'mhm', although a light blush present on the bridge of his nose.  _ Huh? _

"What exactly about that?" He asks, keeping his voice as clear as he can, as his leg trembles. He can practically hear his voice cracking at the end of the sentence, but he tries to keep his composure. 

Again, Tim pretends not to notice the kick on the shin Roy gives Jason, which seems to get his attention and gets him to finally look up. He turns his head to Roy, narrowing his eyes, as he glares at him. 

They seem to have a telepathic argument. Roy looks calm and collected, seemingly smugly proving a point, meanwhile Jason tries to run away from the inevitable and tries all his best counter-arguments, but even then, he can tell Jason knows that there's no easy way out of this. 

Seeing them like this makes Tim wonder how they're friends. Well best friends. They seem to be complete opposites of each other. But, at the same time, completely the same. They seem to understand what the other needs without there needing to be any verbal explanation. 

That's why they work so well together.

"Fine!" Jason scowls, as stands up, slapping his hand loudly on the desk. It causes Tim to flinch and come back to reality. 

Tim looks up at Jason, who doesn't look quite angry… but defeated? He sighs in (somewhat) relief because he has some serious PTSD because of angry Jason and it always scares him. He's just glad that he's gotten a hold of his feelings and is free from the influence of the Lazarus pit. 

Roy looks at Jason with a smug smile, while Jason stares back at him. He then sits back down, sighing as he does and then faces Tim once again, with a miserable look on his face. 

"W-We can't keep meeting like… like, well you know." He says. Understandable. Totally.

"Agreed," Tim replies nodding. "Also… sorry about um..." he doesn't need to say the rest, Jason knows. He looks down in embarrassment, a flush creeping up on his face. 

"It's 'ight." Jason reassures him.

There's a pause. From the corner of his eye, he can see Roy quietly snickering while he jokingly 'cuts the tension' with an imaginary knife. 

"Tell him." Jason finally manages to choke out. 

"I beg your pardon." He replies confused. 

"You gotta tell him… tell Bruce." He sighs. 

And the conversation that Tim was trying to avoid, finally becomes a reality. He should've known that it was inevitable. He guesses he did. He just didn't expect it to come so soon. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roy's a little shit but then again when is he not?
> 
> Next time:  
> \- Roy is so amused   
> \- Jason wants to die of embarrassment   
> \- Tim doesn't know what to think


	10. 'Cause we'd fall from grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay that's enough. I've done more sappy shit today than in my entire life"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took longer than expected, especially due to exams. So yeah. Exams are ending on 18th, so there should be more chapters. 
> 
> Plus 12 days of Jaytim starts on the 20th, so I'll be posting that as well.

**10\. 'Cause we'd fall from grace**

Jason's sure that Roy is by far the most annoying person he's ever known (after Dick). 

It's like when he sets his mind to something, he HAS to do it. And by all of his years being a vigilante, he's convinced stubbornness comes with the life.

It's not like he regrets telling Roy about his and Tim's erm...situation (because it honestly felt good to let it all out, he felt as though he weight had finally been lifted off of his shoulders), but he sort of does. Roy wants him to talk to Tim so that they can sort their shit out. 

It's true, communication is key in a relationship, but he's quite sure that him and Tim don't really have a relationship to begin with (as sad as it sounds). Tim's just some guy that replaced him and he's just some guy Tim replaced, but it feels like so much more. 

There's this unspoken thing between them.

It's awkward, really. 

Neither of them really know how they got into this situation or how they're going to get out. 

But Roy's right. They need to sort their shit out, face to face, sober. As much as he doesn't want to, Jason knows this is the right thing to do. 

"Roy" He grumbles, as his bestfriend drags him into the huge building of Wayne Tech. 

"Oh come on Jay, we're already 'ere, ya can't back up now" Roy replies. Jason doesn't say anything, just sticks out his middle finger, causing Roy to roll his eyes. 

They enter the building and it's just as Jason remembers it. 

"Woah, this is so much cooler than Ollie's place" He says, checking the place out, completely starstruck. 

They walk side by side to the information desk. Roy walks confidently, having a polite smile on his face. As Jason, has his head low, hands in his zipped up jacket. 

"Excuse me, my name is Roy Harper and my friend and I were wondering if we could talk to Tim Drake?" Roy asks the man sitting on the desk. It's weird watching him be formal and polite because he isn't usually like that. It's like a once in a lifetime opportunity to see him like this. 

The guy turns his head to him as he looks up to face Roy. "Do you have an appointment?" He asks boredly. 

"Uh no, but I'm from Queen Consolidated" Roy tries. 

This seemingly catches the guy's interest. "Let me check with Mr. Wayne's assistant" He says as he picks up the phone and dials a number. 

Jason looks at Roy. "Always works like a charm" He says, giving Jason a grin. 

He rolls his eyes. "Does Oliver know about it?" He ask, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips from amusement. 

"Probably" He shrugs. 

_DING_

Out of the elevator comes a fiesty looking brunette, holding a clipboard. She comes to the information desk, right in front of Jason. _If this is Tim's assistant, she's fucking fast, even Wally would be jealous God damn._

"Who are the people?" She asks, completely oblivious to him and Roy's presence. The guy points at the two men behind her. She looks back and her face turns from ballsy to a bit on edge? "Oh" 

"You're from Queen Consolidated?" she asks pointing at the two of them. Roy nods. "Names" she demands. 

"Roy Harper and uh Jason T-I mean-" 

"Just Jason's fine, Tim will know who I am" Jason says, cutting off Roy. 

She narrows his eyes at him but nods anyway. She starts walking towards the elevator and Roy and him follow. They the into the elevator and the lady presses the button to Bru-Tim's office. 

She stands still, looking dead ahead at the door. He looks over to Roy who starts mouthing stuff to him. 

_'Man up buddy'_

Jason glares at him. 

_DING_

The door opens. The lady gets out, as other people start rushing in. Jason and Roy squeeze their way out, as they follow Tim's assistant. 

"Calm down buddy, I can practically feel the bi panic radiating off of you" Roy jokes. 

"I'm perfectly calm" He grits. "Also the fuck you mean 'bi panic'?"

"Well firstly, your shoulders are tensed, hands have been in your pockets the whole time, your head has been down plus yer biting your inner cheek, so ya better find a better definition of calm" Roy states. "Secondly, didn't wanna say anything but ya seriously want to tap Red's ass" 

Jason rolls his eyes. "He's attractive, I don't need to be wanting to fuck him or be crushing on him to see that, like I find ya attractive too but that doesn't mean I wanna fuck you, man" He says, keeping his eyes on the assistant in front of them. 

She looks uncomfortable that's for sure. 

She then suddenly turns around. "Wait here" she says quickly, before heading into the office. Jason remembers this place. Too well. It brings back way too many memories. 

Alas, he has more important things to worry about than his daddy issues. 

"Roy, think we scared Tim's assistant" He snorts. 

"What?" Roy looks over to Jason in confusion. 

"Well if you'd have paid attention, I think firstly she was intimidated by us" Now it's Roy's turn to snort. "Now I think that she thought that we were talking about tapping _her_ ass" 

"Wait what?"

"Yeah.." He says awkwardly. 

Soon enough his assistant emerges once again. "H-He says you can come in" She squeaks. 

"uh thanks" Roy says. "Also um..." He stays quiet for a second, not knowing what to say. He looks over to Jason for some support and he nods in encouragement. "sorry if we made you uncomfortable, we weren't actually talking about you, trust me, I'm in a committed relationship and Jay here's pining over someone" He apologizes. 

"am not" Jason says, smacking Roy on the shoulder.

"Oh" she says. "I'm so sorry, I just assumed" She sighs. "Sorry I've just been very sleep deprived lately, my mind's fucking everything up" 

"Nah it's fine" He reassures, smiling at her. "anyway think we should go meet with your boss now" Roy says. She nods. "Bye"

"Bye"

They enter the office and once again Roy is completely starstruck, which truly amazes Jason, because the guy knows Oliver fucking Queen, he should be used to this by now. "Woah nice place" He says. "We would have come here a few days ago but Jay here is too big of a pussy to do so" Roy says playfully. _Oh the nerve_. Jason takes his hand out of his pocket again and smacks Roy again. 

He looks around the place and it's sickeningly the same. It looks exactly how it did five years ago. It brings back _good_ memories and he's not sure if he likes them. 

"State your business" Tim says, catching Jason's attention. For the first time, Jason looks up to Tim's face. _Damn_. 

He watches Roy turn his head over to Tim and jokingly raise his arms up in surrender as he says "Don't worry we come here in peace". _Maybe a little humor is what we need right now._

He watches Tim give Roy an unamused stare which causes Roy to chuckle. It's amusing for sure.

He then looks at Jason and realizes how uncomfortable he looks and feels. "Sit down" He sighs, pointing at the two chairs. Jason takes this opportunity and quickly sits down on the chair. He's sure that both of them noticed his weird actions, but thankfully none of them say anything. "What are you doing here?" And Tim is back to the point again, making Jason apprehensive. _Oh boy_. 

He pulls his jacket's sleeve up a little bit, to reveal a rubber band around his wrist. He gently removes it and starts playing with it, making different shapes with it around his fingers. 

He faintly hears Roy say "Jaybird here updated me on yer situation, right Jay?" 

Frankly, he's too embarrassed to even look at Tim, never mind say anything, so he manages to let out a small 'mhm', as he continues playing with the rubber band in hand, although he can feel the warmth on his face that is most definitely visible to everyone.. _Oh God please don't tell me I'm blushing. I'm blush aren't I? Kill me again please._

"What exactly about that?" Tim asks, his voice cracking at the end, from what Jason could only guess to be..puberty? But he doesn't know for sure since he's too much of a pussy to actually man up and face the guy. 

It's when Roy aggressively kicks him on the shin, he looks up and glares at his bestfriend, who seems unfazed - smug even.

'Come on tell him' Roy's facial expressions obviously state. 

Jason shakes his head. He grimaces and then adds a small glare at the end. 

Roy raises an eyebrow at him, his amused smile not moving from his face. Jason can tell Roy is finding this whole situation quite entertaining. He's sure this is way humorous than anything he had planned or expected when he came to Gotham. 

Jason is getting more and more irritated by the second - which is obviously increasing Roy's ego. He raises his hands up in frustration and curls them into fists and he wants to say something but he just can't. 'Kiss my ass' He finally mouthes. 

Roy seems nonchalant and just rolls his eyes. He then gestures towards Tim (who by now Jason's noticed is lost in thought). Again, Jason shakes his head, so Roy tries to emphasize it again by gesturing towards Tim again. 

He gives his bestfriend a tired look, but Roy seems determined to make Jason tell Tim. He's determined to make Jason convince Tim. 

Oh God he hates Roy. 

Hates him so very much. 

Because when Roy is right, he's RIGHT. 

"Fine!" He wails, standing up from his chair, hitting the desk hard with his hand. From the corner of the eye he can see Tim flinch, so he tries to try to act cool and calm - because he's here to make Tim feel like he's safe.

He stares at Roy, who looks satisfied by himself and all Jason wants to do right now is strangle him and torture him to death - okay well maybe not that extreme. But too tired to do anything, he falls back onto the chair and turns to Tim. 

Tim doesn't look terrified (as Jason had previously thought), just more cautious. 

Jason musters up the courage and finally says it. "W-We can't keep meeting like...like you know" He'll admit, in his head it sounded a bit more manly and well less stuttery. He'll be damned if anyone else finds out what exactly is happening right now - the big bad Red Hood is practically on his knees begging Tim fucking Drake to get his shit together. _Well fuck me._

"Agreed" is all Tim replies with. His face clearly showing he has no hidden objection. "Also...sorry about the..." Tim trails off. He doesn't need to say the whole thing for Jason to understand. 

He's talking about _that night_. He's certain. 

He's spent most of his time trying to forget all the drunken confessions, all the things that happened that night, trying to wrap his head around _what the fuck happened_? He's sure it's twice as worse for Tim. He shared information he's sure he doesn't want anyone to know. 

"it's 'ight" He tries to reassure. Not sure whether to himself or to the boy in front of him. But, it doesn't matter.

Tim's face is down, obviously because of the blush of embarrassment due to that night. 

It's weird. 

Not Tim not having an objection or the night (ok well the night is, weird but not in this context at least).

But he fact that they're in such a position that they can't even mask their emotions. They're at such a vulnerable state - the both of them. It's _unusual_. 

He spends most of his time hiding his emotions from everyone around him - except Roy. He's sure Tim does he same. Well of course he does. He's a mastermind at it too. Plans everything. Knows everything. He can tell that Tim didn't exactly learn it from Bruce. It had started a lot before that. _No wonder Bruce is so oblivious_. 

From the corner of his eye, Jason can see Roy snickering quietly, as he proceeds to 'cut the tension with a knife'. _Bastard._

Jason sighs. Here it comes. "Tell him" He manages to choke out. _Pathetic_. How is it that one guy - that happens to be replacement - can have this affect on him? It's depressing really. 

"I beg your pardon?" He replies, confused at what context Jason said that. 

"You gotta tell him...tell Bruce" He sighs. 

He watches Tim freeze. In normal circumstances (and people), he would've panicked a bit, but he can obviously see Tim's thinking. Working his brain way too fast for his own good. But even if he tried, it would be no use.

"Look Tim..." He continues. "I know you don't exactly see eye to eye with him right now, hell neither do I, he's the last person on Earth that I would tell someone to get help from...but t-this company, it's his responsibility...and I know ya aren't scared to show the big bat some attitude from time to time..

If you don't..your condition could worsen. I know ya realize that...you need a break, or YOU'RE going to break, if you haven't already" He then chuckles humorlessly. "Must be wondering why I'm trying to help ya...truthfully I don't know. But I do know is, you replacing me was desperate. Hell, I should have never even have been mad at ya, I replaced Dick, very quickly might I add"

He then pauses and then looks up at Tim. He's still frozen, but he can tell he's listening. 

"Look kid...I'm sorry..for everything I've done to ya" He says sincerely. "I know I can't blame all my actions on the pit..because deep down a part of me did want to do those things to you" He moves his gaze away from Tim, too ashamed to even look at him. 

"Right now, I don't even know why I'm being so selfless and risking everything. Either way, if ya tell him or not, we'd still probably end up destroying everything. When B finds out about my involvement I'm fucking screwed" He then smiles. "But it'll be fucking worth it, if ya tell him, because even if you might think he doesn't, he still loves you"

His gaze then flickers to Roy. 

Roy smiles at him reassuringly. He looks proud. And honestly, his mother hen is showing. 

"J-Jason I-" Tim starts and instantly Jason's attention is towards him. Tim presses his lips together, debating what to say. "Thank you" he decides. 

"Don't thank me, I haven't even done anything" He counters, but still obviously pleased by Tim response. 

Tim doesn't bother replying, just gives a small smile. "uh Jason?" Tim suddenly asks. 

"Yeah?" 

"No nevermind" Tim shakes his head. Jason raises an eyebrow. "No really it's nothing it was stupid anyway"

"Come on Tim, spill" Jason says sternly and Tim swallows. Jason knows that he knows he can't lie to Jason even if he tried. He's in too much of a vulnerable state to even try to hide his feelings - that or he just can't be bothered. 

Tim sighs. "Well uh this is going to sound weird but um...could you stay at my house for a week? Oh God what am I saying that sounds really awful and stupid...just wanted you to stay to like you know..keep me sober until I talk to..." his voice trails off as he ends his little ramble. 

Jason stares at Tim for a moment. 

Tim must've noticed his eyes on him. "Yeah it's stupid, forget I said anything" He adds nervously. 

"No no it's fine!..I mean I get where yer comin' from, it's totally cool" Jason replies, trying his best to reassure Tim. Then Jason remembers that Roy is still infact in the room and staying in Gotham with him. "Roy?" He asks, shifting his gaze to his bestfriend. 

He shrugs. "Planned on going back tonight anyway" 

"Okay then, Tim? When should I come at yer place?" Jason asks, looking back at Tim again. 

"oh um tonight at uhh" Tim's gaze moves the big vintage clock standing near the door. "6 or 7?" 

"Sure" Jason agrees.

"Anyway we should probably get going, I'm sure you have a lot of worry about here, plus Jay ya gotta help me with packing my shit, I need to go back to Ollie" Roy chims in. Both Jason and TIm nod in agreement. 

"Well then" Jason says as he gets up from his chair, slighting stretching his legs. "I guess see you tonight?" Jason asks, smiling lightly. 

"Yup" Tim replies, returning the smile, as he gets up as well. 

They all walk towards the door. "Bye!" Jason says enthusiastically, as he turns around, waving at Tim. 

"Bye" Tim replies back softly, waving shyly. And that's when Jason turns back to the door and gets out with Roy. 

They get back downstairs and Jason feels content. Roy can definitely notice, but he doesn't say anything. Neither does he smirk or even make any comment towards it. He just smiles. 

"Thank you" slips out of Jason's mouth as they leave the building. 

"It's no problem at all Jay, y'all needed that, just glad I could help" Roy gives a toothy grin. 

Upon reflex, Jason hugs his bestfriend. Roy is taken back aside, because anyone who knows Jason knows that he hates PDA. But, he does hug back. 

When Jason finally pulls back he says; "Okay that's enough. I've done more sappy shit today than in my entire life" He grumbles. 

Roy chuckles. "Well, there's more 'bout to come, as long as Tim's alive" 

"Oh fuck you man" Jason says rolling his eyes, as he pushes Roy back, away from him. 

"Anytime Jaybird" He laughs. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter. It was fun, vulnerable and sweet, I'd say. I just love them all sm. Why am I hurting them? idk
> 
> Next time:  
> \- Tim's freaking out  
> \- but he doesn't need to??  
> \- friendly banter


	11. We're falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sassy little shit aren't ya?"

** 11\. We're falling **

Tim doesn't know why the hell he's panicking so much. Of course there are things that he has the right to panic about, but right now he really shouldn't be as anxious as he is. He's not sure if it's because Jason fucking Todd is going to be in his house - in the next room - being his roommate, or the fact that someone might catch Jason being with him. 

Either way, he's causing unnecessary anxiety to himself, which is going to get him killed - by smoking way too many cigarettes in one hour (he's smoked five in two hours).

It's not like he's crushing on Jason anymore - even if he was, it's not like they're going to have sex or something, there's absolutely nothing to be nervous about. 

But then again, Jason Peter Todd - the guy he used to have a crush on; the guy who tried to kill him; the guy who he replaced and the guy he's forbidden to even talk to because he's Bruce's greatest failure - is going to be in his house as a  _ friend _ . That's foreign territory for them. He's surprised they've even gotten there, considering their - not so civil - past. 

Although they haven't officially said that they're friends,but, a recent turn of events definitely confirms it. Even if Roy is the reason they were able to talk their shit out. Truthfully, he understands why Jason didn't have the guts to actually face him. The last week or two has been… overwhelming. 

A lot of the shit that happened the past week and the week before that, has been hard to process. Tim didn't originally think that a turn of events like this would happen (well technically he did, but the possibilities of it ever happening were slim, so he just shrugged it off). 

He's paranoid as fuck too. 

Tim's called Stephanie to tell the other bats that his apartment is off limits for a week - reason being that he's working on a case that takes up a lot of space, so to avoid any evidence tampering, they should avoid the apartment. 

It's legitimately a pretty darn good reason - or he thinks at least. 

He's also very sure he's over doing it. 

(okay maybe not really)

Tim ordered groceries (after God knows how long) online after Jason and Roy had left. Once he came back home he quickly changed and started cleaning up the place and trying to make the guest bedroom as comfortable as possible for Jason. He took out a fresh towel and hung it in the bathroom; he even got a new toothbrush in case Jason forgets his and tried to get all the basic things Jason might need in his bedroom. 

Okay it's not overdoing, but that's because Tim's trying to stay in control and not give in and decorate the whole place with Lord knows what. 

He's a wreck and he knows it. It's been eating him up that Jason -  _ The _ Red Hood, is going to be at his house and they're going to act  _ normal.  _ He's pretty dang sure that Red Robin and Red Hood have never met in civvies alone - except for that drunk night that is the new Voldemort, so it is not talked about. 

Tim isn't sure how this is all going to go, seeing as this is the first time they're actually going to  _ bond _ . He's already socially awkward so Jason's just going to have to live with it and start most of the conversation unless he's also socially awkward, then they're fucking screwed. 

But hey, he can live without talking to Jason even if they are living in the same house - that's pretty much what happened in the Manor. If anything, it'll make things easier, but he highly doubts that due to Jason's highly inflated ego as Red Hood. But of course that's just a persona, but even then, he's sure that Jason's isn't as socially awkward as Tim, if it all any. 

The doorbell rings.

"Holy shit!" Tim screams, as he trips on his own feet hearing the doorbell. "Fuck!" He curses.  _ Please don't tell me I twisted my ankle or something for God's sake.  _ He tries to get up and thankfully he does so with ease. 

He walks to the front door and opens it revealing none other than Jason Todd - wearing a bright red shirt and black pants with a bag over his shoulders (presumably with stuff for this 'little' sleepover which lasts a week). "Ya okay kid? Heard a scream and ya seriously took yer time to get 'ere." Jason says grinning playfully.

"Just tripped." Tim replies, making a face. 

Jason chuckles and Tim finally looks up at his face. "Well then can I come in?" 

"Yeah yeah," Tim mutters, as he backs up, opening up the door wider. "Your room is right down the hallway, to the right." He explains as Jason walks in. 

"The one next to yer room?" Jason asks, turning his face to Tim. 

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Tim inquires. 

"Been 'ere enough times to remember." Jason replies, as he looks around the place. Tim's impressed. He really is. 

He coughs. "Anyway you can go put your bag in your room while I uh," _ What AM I going to do?  _ "Yeah okay I have no idea what I'm gonna do." He admits. 

Jason chuckles. "It's fine, you can come with me." he shrugs.

"Okay." Tim says shyly, as he takes on the lead to go to the guest bedroom. 

Tim opens the door to reveal a room similar to his own (but it was still quite easily distinguishable). He hears Jason sniff and he debates whether he's a dog or an actual human. 

"Smells really good, like really really good." Jason comments as he walks towards the bed. 

"It's called air freshener, you should try it sometime." He retorts, but still smiles. 

Jason snorts. "Sassy little shit aren't ya?" He says looking at Tim, as he removes the bag from his shoulders and puts it on the bed. 

"What can I say, Alfred's influence is strong." Tim says, not being able to wipe the smile away from his face. 

"Should've known." Jason says and even though his back is turned, he can  _ hear _ him smiling. 

Tim leans against the frame of the door and crosses his arms. "You know, I thought it'd be way harder to talk to you." He admits. He doesn't know where he got the courage to confess that - seeing his introverted nature and what not - but he did so.

"Huh, why's that?" Jason asks, turning back around, looking at Tim with bewilderment. 

"I don't really know...but like I'm sort of an introvert, so communicating with people isn't my thing, plus your Jason Todd for Christ's sake." he offers. 

Jason snorts again. "What does me being 'Jason Todd' have anything to do with that?" 

"You felt following Dick's lead was hard, imagine the pressure to fill in the shoes of the  _ Robin _ who actually  _ died _ in the line of duty." And as soon as the words leave his mouth, he regrets it. He thinks he's done it, he's fucked it all up - like he usually does. 

He expects the whole world to come crumbling down, but instead Jason  _ laughs _ . "Touche." Jason says. He sighs in relief, begging God that Jason doesn't notice. "You did good kid… I mean as Robin and you're doing great as Red Robin too." 

"Thanks." He mutters, but still has a small shy smile on his face. He thinks he might even have a small blush on his face due to the approval of his literal idol. 

"So we're going on patrol tonight?" Jason asks, changing the subject. 

"Yeah, in like a few hours, as in I think… one or two hours?" He guesses and Jason nods, satisfied with the answer. "You gonna join me?" He wonders. 

"I mean I'd love to and all but if B finds out, he will literally kick my ass." Jason says, causing Tim to roll his eyes. "But if ya really miss me we can talk on comms." Jason says, almost teasingly. 

"Yeah yeah we'll see about that." Tim rolls his eyes again. 

"It's time for patrol." Red Robin says, as he knocks on Jason's door. 

The door opens to reveal Red Hood - but he's not yet wearing his helmet. "Yeah I figured." He says putting on his gloves. 

"Coming with me or?" Red asks, a little bit hopeful. 

Hood shrugs. "I'll come outside but then I gotta go to crime alley, if that's unusually quiet I'll tag along." 

_ Yes! _ "What made you change your mind?" Red asks, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, a sly smirk creeping its way to his face. 

"Maybe you did, babybird." He replies in an awfully low voice, as he steps closer to him.

If Red Robin wasn't leaning against the door and wasn't trained in the art of concealment, he would've fallen and choked to death. "Real smooth, Hood." he tries instead. "You gotta teach me how to be that smooth one of these days." He says, chuckling, trying to conceal his nervousness. 

Hood rolls his eyes. "And why do you think I'll reveal my secrets to ya?" 

"Because I'm too irresistible." He says sighing dramatically, putting his hand on his forehead. 

"That might've worked on B, but it ain't working on me kid." He says, almost smirking. 

"Jason, what the fuck!" He says laughing, as he smacks him on the shoulder playfully. 

"Hey look! For people that don't know him, it might look like he's a pedophile, seeing as how many kids he adopts!" He defends himself, but is still laughing with Red Robin. 

"You're disgusting!" Red Robin complains, as he finally sobers down. 

"I get that a lot, but that's usually after sex." Hood says. 

"I don't know whether to be flattered or even more disgusted." Red says making a face. 

Hood shrugs.

"Anyway we should go on patrol." He says changing the subject, as he grabs his helmet. 

"Yeah." Red says as he turns towards his bedroom. "Come on, through my room. My window is in a more concealed location." He explains, entering his bedroom. 

He hears footsteps following him. Red walks across his messy room - which looks more like an art student's dorm room more than anything - towards the window. He opens the window and takes out his head from the window, taking out his grappling gun and aiming towards the roof of the building. 

He aims and shoots and goes up. Red Hood does the same, following Red Robin. 

They stand there looking over the neighborhood in silence. 

"Ready?" Hood's the first one to break the calming silence. 

"Yeah" They both swing away in different directions using their grappling guns. 

* * *

It's been forty-four minutes since Red Hood and Red Robin parted ways. He knows that because he's been counting. 

He isn't nervous per se. He just wants company. 

Craves it really. 

Red's been feeling like he needs to get high or some shit to actually stop thinking about Hood. And it's not because he's thinking about him in a sexual way (actually far from it), he's just been so consumed with Jason in general really. 

They're both outsiders in a family of outsiders.

In order of service to Batman they were Robin numbers two and three. Respectively. 

Which means they'll spend their lives never being number one. 

In a sadistic way it's comforting for Tim to know that he isn't alone. That Jason understands him. 

Truthfully, Tim wants to talk to him right now, no matter how socially awkward he is. Even though he's getting enough action in the field to keep himself distracted, but he really wants Jason's company because the guy knows how to brighten up someone's mood, even if it is by daddy issues jokes. 

He sighs, contemplating whether he should or not, as he jumps across rooftops to a robbery he tracked down. 

_ Fuck it, I'm all about bad ideas aren't I? _

__

He presses his comm, switching his line to Hood's. "Um hello?"

"Missing me already, babybird." He hears Hood say. 

A shiver runs down his spine and he isn't sure why the hell he keeps using that nickname because it's so damn annoying (well it really isn't he just hates how he reacts to it). "I was bored." 

"Mhm." Hood replies with. "What ya doing?" He asks, presumably making small talk. 

"On my way to a heist, you?" He says, picking up his speed. 

"Aw man, would really love to join ya, Crime Alley's quiet, apparently Arsenal took care of it, that lil shit." He sulks. 

"You could always join me." Red suggests, again.

Hood stays quiet for a moment - probably debating whether he should or not. 

"What's yer location." He finally says. 

A grin finds its way on Red Robin's face. "The abandoned toy factory near the lake, I think it's the Riddler, the rest of the bats are too busy with their own patrol areas, so you won't have to worry about that."

"'kay, I'm like five minutes away." He hears Hood say.

"Me too, meet ya there Hood." 

He runs and runs, maintaining a constant speed. Jumping across rooftops has so much adrenaline in it. He loves it. Loves the thrill in it. It's almost as if he's flying. It's a magical experience. 

He can hear Hood breathing and panting occasionally, slipping out a few groans and grunts and even a few curse words as he runs (he assumes). He's sure he's doing the same, minus the cursing. None of them comment on it though and stay in complete silence exempting their breathing and what not. 

Red Robin arrives at the location in two more minutes. "Hood, I'm here." 

"Ya 'kay, I'll be there in a few, ya go ahead." Hood replies right away. 

Red nods, even though he knows Hood can't see. He still doesn't wait any time and gets to the nearest open window, using his grappling gun to get up to it and crawl inside. 

He stays in the shadows - a habit he adopted while working with Bruce - as he recons. He can't see much. The only thing he sees are the creepy broken toys. 

"Good job, he should be here by now." He hears a voice. It's when the person comes into view, he realizes that it's none other than the Riddler.  _ Who the hell is he talking about? Batman?  _ "Also, if you're wondering, I'm talking about you Red Robin." The Riddler says, looking directly at Red Robin. "The Red doesn't exactly mix with the shadows I must say." 

Tim mutters a few curses under his breath. He jumps down in front of the Riddler since there's no point of hiding anymore. "What do you want Nigma?" Red asks, obviously annoyed at being caught. 

The Riddler laughs. "What's the rush? I got a riddle for you; I have billions of eyes, yet I live in darkness. I have millions of ears, yet only four lobes. I have no muscle, yet I rule two hemispheres. What am I?" He asks. 

"The Human brain" Red deadpans. 

"Oh goodie! I got another on-"

"Enough games Nigma, what do you want?" Red asks, the guy already getting on his nerves. 

"Ah well it's quite simple actually. I want you dead." He replies, smiling innocently. That's when Red Robin realizes that he's trapped. Nigma's men are surrounding him. And they're not scrawny like Edward, no way. They're buff and they're a lot. There is no way Red Robin can take them on, even if he is a very skilled fighter, they're just too many of them. "You see, I figured out your patrolling pattern. Wasn't hard getting your attention either, all I had to do was plan a robbery and leave some clues to lead here. I also realized you patrol alone unlike your other mates, plus you're the weakest I must say." Red grits his teeth. 

"Then ya really musn't be expecting me to drop by." A voice from above says. And then they drop right behind him. _ Red Hood. Oh thank God. _

__ "You really took your time." Red snorts, as The Riddler (obviously taken back by the Red Hood's appearance here) moves backwards. 

Hood wastes no time and shoots Nigma on the shoulder and then on the leg. "Just be thankful I came, Red." He says as The Riddler screams in pain and falls down.

"Oh trust me, I am." Red says chuckling, as he takes out his bo-staff. 

"Good," Hood says. "Ya ready to show these amateurs how it's done?" 

"Hell yeah." 

And the battle begins. Red Hood shoots the guys in front of him with his gun, on their legs and and shoulders, while maintaining his stance and trying not to get shot by them either. 

Meanwhile Red Robin climbs on top of each other, kicking them with his legs on the face, before electrocuting them unconscious. He does his best to dodge their punches and bullets, occasionally getting hit by them, but the kevlar in his suit protects him - to some extent. 

From the corner of his eye, Red sees The Riddler escaping - very slowly due to the gun shots of Red Hood. "Hood, Nigma's tryna escape, you got things covered here?" He asks as he punches a guy, his back with Hood's as they fight. 

"Yeah, yeah, go get 'em tiger." Hood says, causing Red to roll his eyes. 

He escapes the battlefield, Hood having his back and not letting anyone follow him. 

He runs towards The Riddler. "The only place you're going is back to Arkham, Nigma." He says, before hitting him with his bo-staff on the head, knocking him out.  _ Ouch, that oughta hurt for a few days.  _

__ Red takes out a pair of handcuffs, dragging The Riddler's body across the room, to where Hood is. By the time he reaches there, he's taken care of everything - which is quite impressive, seeing the size and amount of those guys. He cuffs Nigma to the pillar where Hood is currently tying the other guys. 

"Well that was fun." Hood says. 

Red hums in response. They stay in silence for a while, helping each other tie up all of Nigma's goons. But then Red Robin breaks the silence. "So how we gonna explain all these gunshots on them?" He asks. 

Hood shrugs. "Don't know, just write a note saying they shot themselves or something."

"That's actually a good idea." Red says, a surprised expression on his face. 

"Wow Red, I'm offended that ya think I can't come up with good ideas." Hood replies, shaking his head in disapproval. 

Red's eyes widen. "No no no! That's not what I meant-" 

"Calm down, I was kidding." Hood snorts. 

"I know you were but still." He sighs.

"Aww, ya think ya can hurt my feelings that easily?" Hood replies teasingly. "That's admirable Timmy."

"Hood! Codenames!" Red Robin hisses, his eyes wide. 

"Oh calm down, they're all practically dead anyway." Hood says, and he can feel him rolling his eyes. 

"Fuck you." 

"Fuck you too, babybird."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically them bonding. Also there's some references here and there, they're the reason I even managed to write this chapter ngl. This chapter is Tim growing slight feelings for Jason (but not quite) but he doesn't know yet, he's just too confused and conflicted with other things in his life to actually think about his love or sex life. 
> 
> Next time:  
> \- Conflict conflict conflict  
> \- they're both babies  
> \- protect them  
> \- theyre dorks
> 
> Anyway that's it folks, also tmr the JayTim 12 days starts. 
> 
> Bye :)


	12. Yeah, we'd fall from grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated!!! This took me longer than expected but it's finally here. Writer's block sucks. Also this document kept deleting so i wrote this like 5 times and well it took me a total of 3 days to complete it, thank goodness. Hopefully the next update doesn't take longer :)

**12\. Yeah, we'd fall from grace**

Living with Tim has been an unexpected experience - for sure. 

Jason wouldn't say it's been bad. It's actually been rather enjoyable given the circumstances. But even then, there still has been some hardship. 

There's times when Jason has to keep an eye on him - for Tim's sake. 

Sometimes on patrol they have fights but that's usually because of his addiction. At those times Tim isn't in complete control of himself and is way too desperate to get some drugs in his system. 

After their encounter with The Riddler, the topic about drug raids came up. Tim suggested that Jason should take care of them or even if Tim takes care of them, Jason should at least be present there in case his subconscious tries any funny business. 

So far living with him, Jason's learned that Tim's a good kid. He has a good sense of humor (way better than he had initially expected), he's smart, cute as a button and a complete badass. So in conclusion Jason's glad that he's the one who replaced him. 

They've bonded a lot over the past two days. 

It's Thursday now and it's getting increasingly close to when Tim has to tell Bruce everything. 

So far Tim doesn't look stressed about it as one might imagine - but then again he is a master in the art of concealment. Jason can only hope that everything goes according to the 'plan'. 

During their time together, Jason makes all the food seeing as Tim is too lazy and not really a good cook. Tim's work hours are also very early considering their night time activities. But no matter, since Jason wakes up around that time as well, so he cooks both of them breakfast. 

"So what did you make today?" Jason hears Tim say from behind him. 

"Omelette sandwiches to go." Jason replies, turning around, revealing the plate on which they were set. 

Tim raises an eyebrow. "Sounds rushed, but I ain't complaining." He says, and Jason watches him walk forward and reach for one of the sandwiches. 

"It was, last night's patrol really fucked up my already fucked up sleep schedule." Jason replies, taking off the apron.

Tim snorts, as he munches on the sandwich. While Tim eats, Jason goes to the coffee maker and pours a cup of coffee for Tim. "Here." He says, giving him the cups. 

"Thanks." He mumbles before taking another bite of his sandwich. 

"So when's your driver coming?" Jason asks, taking a bite out of the sandwich he just picked up. 

Suddenly the doorbell rings. 

Tim gulps down his coffee before saying, "Now, I'm guessing." 

"I'll check it out." Jason says, as he takes another bite out of his sandwich. 

He walks away from the kitchen, going down the hallway to the front door - while still eating his sandwich. He opens the front door to reveal Chris - Tim's driver. Jason nods at him, which Chris returns. "Yo Timbers! We gotta go!" He yells loud enough for Tim to hear. 

"Alright, I'm coming!" He hears back. 

Jason hums. 

"So are you and Mr. Drake… you know?" Chris asks randomly. 

Jason turns to look at him. "Me and Tim? Pft as if. He's just a good friend I'm visiting." 

"Oh… sorry I just assumed since you've been here Mr. Drake just seems very happy." Chris replies. 

"It's cool." He reassures. 

"Okay, I'm here, let's go." Tim says, pulling Jason out of the house. Woah, where did he come from?

They follow Chris down the building, until they're in the car. By the time they reach the car, Jason finishes his sandwich and wipes his hands with his jeans. 

They both sit down inside the car and Chris closes the door for them before sitting in the driver's seat. The car starts and Tim and him remain in silence with Jason can't decide if he finds comfortable or not. But either way, he decides to break the silence after there has been no words between them for ten minutes. "I should really teach ya how to cook, or else ya ain't gonna be eatin' anything." 

Tim snorts. "I think we're better off not teaching me how to cook, if we want to not burn down the whole place." he says. 

"Practice makes perfect." Jason says, grinning at Tim. 

"Don't you dare use that line against me, Jason!" Tim scowls. This line has become an inside joke for the both of them. During the last few days they've become good friends and well this joke became a thing when they were watching TV, and Tim was trying to imitate the guy on TV and it ended up being such a terrible impression, that it was funny. 

"I just did." Jason deadpans. 

"Why are you even here?" Tim asks (probably himself), while shaking his head in disapproval. 

"If I remember correctly, it was you who said I should stay with you." Jason says. His tone teasing. 

"Don't remind me." Tim scoffs. 

"Too bad." Jason says, pulling his tongue out at Tim. 

"Why are you like..." Tim tries to find a word to describe Jason, but not finding any so he starts pointing at him. "...like this?" He asks. 

"Genetics." He deadpans. 

"That's not what I meant," Tim says, giving him an unimpressed look. "I meant like, why are you so weird?" 

"Roy." Jason says, shrugging. 

"Should've figured." 

"Are you indirectly insulting my best friend?" He asks, surprised. 

"Perhaps." Tim says boldly. 

"No one can insult my best friend except for myself." 

"What are you gonna do about it?" Tim challenges. 

Jason thinks for a moment. What will he do about it? 

Then an idea comes to his mind. "I'll lock you and Dick in a room together for an hour." 

Tim's facial expression is priceless and Jason is trying his best not to laugh. He looks betrayed. "You realize he's going to kill me by giving me relationship advice, right?" 

"That's the plan." He says grinning. 

"Oh I hate you so much." Tim scoffs. 

"Love you too." Jason replies, pouting. 

Suddenly the car stops and after a moment the door opens. Thankfully Tim's driver has been parking in the underground parking, so there isn't a herd of paparazzi surrounding them. Besides, Tim even being spotted with Jason is dangerous. Because then it'll be national news that, "Tim Drake-Wayne CEO of Wayne Tech has been spotted with a mystery man" with a picture of them and then the bat-clan will find out and then they're fucked. 

They get out of the car and go straight to the elevator. 

The elevator doors open and thankfully no one is in it.. 

As they go up, they have several stops along the way. In those stops Tim and Jason have to pretend as if they don't know each other, as people rush in and out, gushing over the young CEO. 

* * *

Jason sits in Tim's office. His feet draped onto the glass coffee table in front of him, as he watches a movie on the TV that Tim got brought in just for him. (Jason was very flattered when he first found out about this information).

A sudden awareness washes over him as he hears something fall from Tim's direction. 

Then he realizes that he's watching an overly violent movie with a lot of gunshots as opposed to any romance or soap opera's he was watching the other days. 

"Am I disturbing ya?" He asks, muting the movie and looking at Tim's direction. 

Tim looks up from his documents and looks bewildered. "Did you say something?" Tim asks, way too confused for his own good. 

"Yeah. I asked if I was disturbing ya?" Jason asks, again. 

"Oh no." He says, shaking his head. "I've worked in louder environments, this is nothing. Don't worry." Tim reassures.

"M'Kay," Jason says before turning back to the movie in case he missed anything - even though he's watched his movie about ten times before. "Anyway, you want something to eat?" 

"Uh no, thank you." Tim says politely as he looks up from his work once again. 

"'Kay, I'm gonna ask Claire to order me something." He says getting up from the sofa.

As he goes outside, he hears Tim make a 'mhm' sound. 

Jason puts his hands in his pants pockets and starts walking towards Claire's office. A small smile playing on his lips. For the past two days he's been going on patrol with Red Robin. They both take care of things in Crime Alley and his part of Gotham. It's nice. So far they haven't been caught working together. Hopefully they won't until the time is right. 

To be fairly honest, he hasn't had so much fun during patrol in years. He feels like a kid all over again. It's calming. 

He reaches Claire's office in a matter of minutes. 

Jason knocks at the door. 

"Come in." he hears her say. 

He opens the door and goes in. "Am I interrupting something?" He asks. 

"No, not at all." She replies, looking away from her computer. "Do you want something?" She asks. 

"Yeah. Could you order that sushi from the place you ordered last time?" He asks. 

"Yeah sure, how many servings?" 

"Two." 

"Alright." She says, writing it down on a notepad. 

"Thanks." He says, as he starts to open the door again. 

"You know, I'm impressed." She remarks. 

"Huh?" He asks, bewildered as he turns back around. 

"I've been trying to get Mr. Drake to eat lunch for so long, but he's stubborn as hell. But you come, and then you manage to make him eat more than he's probably ever eaten." She says. 

Jason shrugs. "Magic." He replies snorting. "But yeah you're right, the kid has been eating more, thankfully. The only downfall of that is when he eats too much and then I have to help him puke." 

"Oh man, that must suck." She replies, making a face. 

"Depends," He says shrugging. "Anyway I should get going."

"Yeah okay, bye." 

"Bye."

"That was one heck of a patrol." Red Robin says, as they enter the apartment. 

"Agreed." Red Hood says, as he takes off his helmet and shakes his head to get some sweat out of it, before taking off his domino mask as well. 

"Like, it wasn't even like a hard one. Just so much distance to cover and so many people crooks, Jesus Christ." Red says, as he takes off his cowl. 

"Yup." Jason agrees. 

"Anyway, I'm gonna go take a shower." Tim says. 

Jason nods and gets out of his bedroom and goes to his own. He throws his helmet and mask onto the bed, before shrugging off his jacket and throwing it on the bed as well. That's when he hears the shower start running from Tim's room. 

He sighs. He's exhausted and ready to hit the bed any second, but he needs a shower, he's covered in sweat. 

He's about to start taking off his armor when he hears something. 

_ Someone is in the house _ . He knows it. His League of Assassins training can't deny that. 

He stays quiet and quietly takes out his gun and slowly starts moving out of the room. Jason goes down the hallway, making little to zero amounts of noise - his m1911 pistol in hand. The person is in the living room. 

He's sure. He senses movement. 

Hears it even. 

And he knows for a fact it's not Tim, since the shower is still running and his door is closed. 

Jason then moves into the living room, reading to fight whoever is there. That's when his eyes lock with Dick's. 

_ Fuck _ .

"J-Jason?" He can hear the shock in Dick's voice. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Dick growls.  _ He went from a zero to a hundred real quick. _

"I could ask you the same thing." He replies. 

"You and I both know you're banned from being here, so tell me why the fuck are you in my little brother's house?!" Dick yells. 

"Ladies first." he retorts, getting closer and closer to Dick. 

"I swear to God if you try to hurt him, I will forget that you're my brother!" Dick threatens. 

Jason snorts. "I have better things to do than to hurt your little babybird." He says, his gun still pointing at Dick. 

"Then why the hell are you here?!" He yells again. 

"Tsk, still impatient I see." He says, shaking his head sarcastically in disapproval. 

"Jason, don't make me hurt you!" Dick warns. 

"I'd like to see you try Dickface. We both know in combat, you have no chance against me."

"Wanna bet?" 

"A thousand bucks." Jason replies, smirking. 

"What the hell is going on?" He hears Tim from behind him. 

Jason turns around and sees Tim enter the room with only a towel wrapped around his waist - the rest of his body wet. 

"Dickface decided to show up." Jason says snorting. 

Tim's eyes widen as he finally processes who is in front of him. "Dick what the hell are you doing here?" 

"I came here to surprise you. What the hell is _ he _ doing here?" Dick asks, pointing at Jason. 

"Oh my God" Tim mumbles, covering his face with his hands.  _ Yup, this is happening Tim, believe it or not _ .

"Why are you so surprised to see me and not him?!" Dick asks. 

"Because I invited him! God damn!" Tim yells in frustration. 

"What why?!" Dick yells again. Before he goes completely quiet and his eyes blow wide. "...Are you sleeping with him?"

"What?!" Both Tim and Jason yell in unison. This is the most absurd thing Jason has heard all year, _ what the hell _ . 

"Just because I invited him here doesn't mean I'm fucking him!" Tim yells again. 

By now this situation is over welcoming its stay and it needs to go. Jason looks over to Tim for permission. Tim nods. 

At the moment, Dick is surprisingly close to Jason, so taking this opportunity and Tim's permission, Jason punches Dick in the nose,  _ hard _ . Not anticipating the attack, Dick's body falls back and then falls on the floor due to him being unconscious. 

"Ouch." Tim comments from behind him.

"Yeah..." Jason says, assessing the damage done. Hopefully he didn't break his nose - for now it just seems like it's bleeding. "We better fix that bleeding problem." He comments.

"Yup." Tim agrees. 

"So what are we going to do about him?" Jason inquires, as he turns around and looks at Tim. 

"Tie him up in my closet?" Tim says shrugging. 

"And use him as a peace offering to the bats?" Jason adds. Tim shrugs. "I mean, sure."

"Never thought I'd become a kidnapper." Tim says. 

"Well technically it's not kidnapping. It's more like 'borrowing' him, I'd say." He says. 

"Yeah, definitely."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to lead to a chain of events that are gonna lead to the last chapter and it's going to get intense.
> 
> Next time:   
> \- mild angst  
> \- misunderstandings   
> \- even more conflict


	13. I love your hair and your face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh ya know, just chatting with Dickey here. Also fed him, although be warned he does bite"

**13. **I love your hair and your face****

The next day Tim's exhausted. Not only was patrol tiring last night but Dick being in his closest didn't help either. Just knowing that Dick was in his closet just made him feel guilty - not to mention the amount of times Dick woke up and tried to get out and his shuffling was enough to keep him awake the whole night. 

So by the time it's time for him to actually wake up, he's sure he'll pass out any minute if he doesn't get any caffeine in his system. 

Not wanting to wake up Dick again, he decides it's best if he doesn't shower, so instead he quietly opens his wardrobe and takes out the nearest suit, before quietly closing the door - without sparing a glance at Dick, all he knows is that he's asleep (thankfully). 

Tim goes to the bathroom and freshens up, brushes his teeth and what not. When he's finally awake enough to actually focus on what's happening, he glances into the bathroom mirror and his eyes widen in shock. He looks like a zombie. Bags under his eyes way more visible than usual, eyes red and overall his whole appearance looks disconcerting (somehow). 

Sighing, he goes back to his room - wiping his face with a towel. When he reaches there, he stares at the suit on the bed and then his closet. This whole situation is unsettling. It's something he never thought he'd do. Kidnapping his own brother. Well, adopted brother. 

He shakes his head.  _ Now is not the time, Tim _ . 

Instead, he decides to get ready into his work outfit. 

By the time he's finished with wearing his clothes, he's now certain he only has energy till the kitchen and then he's passing out. 

Tim walks down the hallway in which 'tired walk' - which basically happens to be how normal zombies walk (the only reason he knows how zombies even walk is because this is Gotham city, anything's possible here, including but not limited to zombies  _ cough _ Jason, not that he's a zombie but well when he crawled out of his grave. that sure looked zombie like).

When he finally arrives at the kitchen, Jason is making breakfast for them. 

"Coffee." He breathes out. 

Jason turns around and he's eyes widen at Tim's state.  _ Perfect.  _ He quickly stops what he's doing and runs towards the coffee maker and pours a cup of coffee before giving it to him. 

Tim mumbles a quick thank you, before drinking a huge gulp of his coffee. Jason watches him, clearly showing a lot of interest - more than usual even. 

"What?" Tim questions. 

Jason crosses his arms. "Oh nothing, ya just look like a zombie, that's all. He says, amusement clearly lacing his voice. 

"Thanks for noticing," He deadpans. "That's what happens when you become a kidnapper by night and the guilt keeps you awake, not to mention how Dick keeps fucking shuffling and trying to get out. Like Jesus. I couldn't sleep the whole night!" He complains. 

Jason snorts, before turning back to what he was cooking - Tim's guess; french toast. "Ya were the one who suggested we keep him in yer closet in the first place." Jason points out. 

"Oh so now you're blaming this on me? You could have thought about it and not just taken the first thing I suggested into consideration." Tim says irritated as Jason puts the french toast on a plate. 

Jason turns around. "So yer saying this is my fault? I ain't the one who put us in this mess in the first place." 

"You're the one who knocked him out!" Tim retorts. 

"And I asked ya for permission first and ya said yes. Don't try to take the blame off of yourself." Jason replies as he narrows his eyes at him. "Besides it's the result of yer mistakes that even got us in all this messy shit." 

By now Tim is beyond pissed. He cannot comprehend how much he hates Jason Todd right now. Thankfully the doorbell rings. "You're staying here, looking after Dick." He states as a matter of factly. 

"What?!" Jason yells. 

"Yes you are and that's final. I have to go to work, you don't, so just shut up!" Tim yells in frustration, as he turns around and goes to the hallway, going towards the front door - not even looking back at Jason or taking his breakfast.

He opens the door to reveal his driver. He goes out and closes the door behind him. "Uh… isn't Mr. Jason going to come?" He asks. 

"No." Tim replies - annoyed even by the mention of Jason. 

Chris must have gotten that Tim's annoyed and it's best not to press the subject further. So instead they go down to the car in silence. 

* * *

Work so far has been utterly shit. 

He can't concentrate because all he can think about is  _ Jason _ . Not even the fact that he basically kidnapped his brother, but Jason. Well more specifically the fight he had with Jason. 

At first he was mad. So angry. He swears he's never been that pissed at someone ever. That lasted an hour and a half. Then he just remained sad. He's still very much sad. Again, never in his life has he ever been this gloomy. 

Not to mention, his craving for affection all of a sudden.  _ Stupid teenage hormones _ . 

At this rate, he's convinced that he's radiating his unhappiness because everyone around him seems to be giving him this look of pitiness. He's also very sure that Lucius and Claire have by now figured out that the cause of his current state happens to connect with Jason somehow, since they're the only people who even know that Jason is a part of Tim's life (in Wayne Tech anyway). 

Tim misses Jason's company. 

Misses the sassy and sarcastic comments made by him. 

Misses the worried expression on his face when he was being too loud.

Misses how he forced him to eat.

Misses all the self-deprecating and daddy issues jokes. 

Even the sexual innuendos. 

He just misses Jason Todd. 

In a few days they've become such good friends that without him Tim feels weird. Feels incomplete even. 

He's realized that the harsh words that came out of Jason's mouth were true. He's also realized he should have never said what he said to Jason. Well that's mostly because he talked to Lucius about it - because he insisted that Tim talk to him because his mood was making everyone else depressed as well.

Even just recalling the memory to tell Lucius was painful.

"You should go home." Lucius tells him. 

"B-But work." Tim argues. 

"Look, Tim." Lucius says, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You need to talk to Jason. You guys need this talk. This fight may be petty, but it can still cause a lot of damage if it's not ended soon." 

Tim cups his face in his hands before nodding. "Yeah. Yeah you're right," He says. "But the Dick situation?" 

Lucius chuckles. "Well it's something. Since you won't tell me the whole extent of what's going on in your life, the best advice I can give you right now is, do what feels right in your heart." 

Tim manages to crack a smile. "Thanks Lucius." He says, pulling him into a hug. 

"Any time." Lucius says, patting him on the back. When they pull away, he says, "And don't worry about work, I'll take care of it." 

Tim smiles again. "Thank you, again." He says.

"No problem, just go talk to Jason." Lucius says, 

"I will." Tim says, heading for the door. As he opens the door he says, "Bye."

"Bye." He hears Lucius say. 

Tim walks back to his office and stumbles into Claire. "Ah Claire, just the person I was looking for." 

"Yes, Mr. Drake?" She asks. 

"I'm going to go home right now, I need to sort something out at home. Lucius will take care of everything here." Tim explains. 

She smiles, probably getting the emergency has something to do with Jason. "Okay. Shall I call your driver to get the car ready?" 

"Yes, please." 

* * *

Tim enters his apartment and Jason is nowhere to be seen. 

Paranoia rushes to Tim as he fears that Jason left the house. 

Worriedly, he checks Jason's bedroom just in case. 

Empty. 

But, Jason's clothes and bag are still present. 

Tim sighs in relief and heads to his own room to change. But what he doesn't expect is for Jason to be sitting on the ground, eating popcorn, his face towards the opened closet door and back against the bed. 

"Oh thank God." He accidentally says, sighing out loud. 

Jason's eyes divert from the closet to Tim and he raises an eyebrow. "Aren't ya supposed to be at work?" Jason questions, before stuffing his mouth with more popcorn. 

"Came back home early," He replies. "What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Oh ya know, just chatting with Dickey here. Also fed him, although be warned he does bite." Jason says with amusement. 

Tim facepalms. "You're starting to sound more and more like a kidnapper." He informs, before looking at Dick. He's still trapped. Cuffs around his hands, the rest of his body wrapped with a rope and his mouth taped - his eyes on Jason. Tim gives him an apologetic look. "Anyway Jason, I need to talk to you outside. Sorry Dick, we'll be back, don't worry." 

"Uh okay." Jason says, as he gets up from the floor. 

Tim walks out of the room, down the hallway to the living room, as he hears Jason's footsteps follow him. 

When they finally reach the living room they both sit down on the couch. 

"So..." Jason starts. 

"I'm sorry," Tim admits. Jason raises an eyebrow again. "I shouldn't have blamed it on, I'm sorry. I know it's my fault. I just didn't sleep so well last night and I know that still doesn't make it right but still, I'm sorry." 

Jason sighs. "Look kid, it's okay. I'm sorry too. The blame is on both of us, I shouldn't have put all the blame on ya. I'm just glad ya realized yer mistake. I forgive ya." 

Tim smiles. "I forgive ya too." 

Then they stay silent. 

"Isn't this when we hug?" Jason inquires. 

Tim snorts. "When have you ever liked hugs." 

Jason rolls his eyes. "Come 'ere." He says, as he wraps his arms around Tim and pulls him into a hug. 

Tim hugs back, his head being drowned in Jason's chest. He engulfs Jason's scent and smiles into the hug. 

Unfortunately the hug is cut short because Tim's phone rings. 

Tim groans.  _ Lucius said he'd take care of everything at work _ . 

Irritated that his phone rang at the wrong moment, he frantically tries to find his phone so he can see who the hell the person is. 

When he finally finds it, he's shocked. 

Jason must have noticed. "Who is it?" 

"Bruce." He says, his voice still surprised as ever. 

"Put it on speaker." Jason orders. "I want to see what he has to say, I won't say anything." 

Tim nods and nervously picks up the phone, putting it on speaker. 

"Hello?" 

"Tim, it's Bruce." He hears through the phone. Tim bites his bottom lip. 

"Yeah I know, what's up?" He offers. 

"Stephanie informed me not to bother you since you have a case so that's why I'm calling." Bruce starts. "Have you seen or heard from Dick?" He asks.

Tim looks at Jason with wide eyes, before replying. "Uhh, no I haven't. Isn't he in Bludhaven?" He says, trying to make his lie sound as truthful as possible. 

"He said he was coming to Gotham yesterday, but he's been MIA." Bruce informs. 

"Oh… no I haven't heard from him, but if I see him, I'll let you know." Tim says. 

"Okay, that was it. Bye." Bruce says ending the call. 

Both Tim and Jason stay in silence again. 

"Wow." Jason says. 

"Yup," Tim replies. "So what do we do now?" 

Jason thinks for a moment before answering, "We should tell Dick." 

"What?" Tim asks, shocked. 

"Look Tim, I get it. But we should tell Dick and try to make him understand our situation. Then telling Bruce will be easier. It's risky I know, but we need to do it." Jason argues. 

"You're right." Tim sighs. 

"I am?" Jason asks, confused. 

"Yeah you are. I've learned that your judgement has been far better than mine lately. Plus this feels like the right thing to do." He admits. 

Jason smiles. 

"Ya should cut yer hair." Jason says randomly. 

"Excuse me?" Tim asks, confused. 

"Hey look, don't get me wrong, you look adorable with it, but right now ain't the weather for it. Just saying." Jason admits. 

Tim blushes. "Well many females think I look hot with this hair." 

"Never said ya didn't." Jason replies. 

Tim tries to fight back the urge to blush even more. "You said I looked cute. There's a difference between cute and hot." 

"Whatever, geek." Jason says, rolling his eyes. 

"Watch it! We both know you're the nerd here." Tim retorts. 

"There ya go again with yer stalkerish antics again." Jason says, shaking his head in disapproval. 

"I hate you." Tim says, crossing his arms and looking the other way, but secretly hiding a smile. 

"You always say that, but we both know that isn't true." 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats nervously* aha ending is coming soon, what shall happen huh? 
> 
> Next time:  
> \- confessions   
> \- Tim deserves better  
> \- God bless Dick  
> \- complications


	14. I wouldn't dare let you down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well ya also told me 'bout yer childhood crush on me and how most shit in yer closet is my shit"

**14\. I wouldn't dare let you down**

"You're so unlikable." Tim scoffs. 

Jason rolls his eyes. "We get it babybird, no need to deny your feelings," Jason says playfully. "Anyway, we should go back to Dick." 

Tim makes a face. "What?" 

"We have to talk to him right now?" Tim groans. 

"Unless ya want B to come to yer apartment and see me and then Dick tied up. It's your call." Jason reasons. 

"Alright, fine." Tim sighs. "But can I at least have a smoke? I'm really anxious."

Jason nods in understanding. "Yeah yeah, a smoke's fine." 

"You have a pack?" Tim questions, as they get up from the couch. 

"Yeah, it's on the nightstand in my room." He tells him.

"Okay, thanks." Tim says, as he jogs out of the room.

Jason sighs.  _ What the hell is going on?  _ At this rate he doesn't know if he's wondering what's going on in his life right now or Tim's life. But then again, lately their lives have been overly connected and personally he's not sure how much he appreciates it and how much he despises it. 

Sure, it had its greatness; He became 'friends' with his replacement and made a 'connection; with him. But the downside of it all is still very prominent and as much as they run away from it, the more it haunts them. For example: Dick fucking Grayson stumbling into Tim's apartment and getting caught by Jason out of everyone. And then Bruce - that doesn't even have to be explained, it's just a mess.  _ Fucking hell _ .

He knows he isn't the only one struggling to deal with accepting all of this. Tim is too. But he doesn't want to share his burden with him. Tim already has a shit ton of crap to deal with, and if Jason adds his problems alongside them, it's going to end up being chaotic, that's for sure.

Lazily, he picks up a clean knife present on the kitchen counter, before walking down the hallway to Tim's room. His movements seem more robotic like than human.

But eventually, he reaches the room, just in time for Tim to be also entering it.

The room is clean. That's the only way Jason can even describe it. Well except for the part where Dick is trying to crawl and get out of the room. That shit's messy.

Carefully, he takes out his pistol from his belt and aims it at Dick. "Where the hell do ya think you're going, Dickface?" He questions.

Dick's attention instantly diverts to the two other guys present in the room and his eyes widen - in what would seem like fear.

"Took your lighter by the way, I think I lost mine." Tim says nonchalantly, as he passes Jason and Dick, over to the window - acting as if his 'brother' isn't being held at gunpoint (but then again he is the one who kidnapped him in the first place).

Jason snorts, still pointing his gun at Dick. "I swear ya don't have anything that's actually yours."

"I'll have you know before you came here, I was so anxious for your arrival that I smoked most of my pack and I haven't smoked since 'cause I've been so busy." Tim admits, as he places the cigarette on his lips.

"Oh? Ya drunk or something?"

"No, why?" Tim asks, raising an eyebrow in confusion, as he lights the cigarette.

"Just 'cause ya have a tendency to confess things while being drunk." Jason replied sheepishly.

"What?" Tim inquires, even more confused, as he exhales smoke.

"Ah yes. Remember when ya drunk texted me to pick ya up?" Tim nods. "Well ya also told me 'bout yer childhood crush on me and how most shit in yer closet is my shit."

"Shut up" Tim says, his face turning red, as he looks away, exhaling smoke out the window once again.

Personally, that night was very confusing and Jason vowed to never talk about it again, but this opportunity was way too good to be missed. Plus, they're at a point in their relationship in which they joke about past events in ease and it doesn't feel awkward. It's truly amazing how quickly they've achieved this, seeing as they've only been roommates for less than a month. But somehow, they just instantly clicked. It's a weird feeling to describe in Jason's opinion.

From the corner of his eye, Jason can see Dick watching this whole exchange in confusion and also concern as he watches Tim smoke.  _ Fair enough _ , Jason decides. There's a lot of things that Dick has no idea about so it's fair that he's confused as hell about it.

"Now, back to business, shall we?" Jason asks, as he walks closer to Dick - who is definitely terrified, judging by the utterly scared expression on his face.

"We shall." Tim replies nodding.

Jason kneels down on the floor, tucking the gun back, before wiping his hands on his jeans and then holding the knife in his right hand once more.

"Now Dick, we have a proposition for ya," Jason starts. "Well technically it's not a proposition since ya don't really have a choice but then again-"

"We'll let you go but you can't attack us. We're going to be explaining some things to you, then you can decide to do what you want to do from there. We won't hurt you, unless you attack." Tim explains.

"Hey! Why did ya interrupt me?" He asks, pouting sadly at Tim.

"You were rambling." Tim deadpans.

"Yeah, so?"

"Just shut up and untie him." Tim says in an irritated tone.

"Yes sir." He replies sarcastically before taking the knife and cutting the ropes.

After a while, Jason finally manages to cut the ropes with a kitchen knife. By then Tim's cigarette has run out and the room smells like it.

There's still tape on Dick's face but he doesn't seem to be bothered by it. In fact, he's too worried trying to get his arms and legs to stop being numb. Being honest, the lines made by the ropes on Dick's exposed arms almost makes him feel bad for 'kidnapping' him. 

Keyword; Almost. 

It doesn't take long for Dick's arms and legs to get back to working. When that happens, Dick immediately rips off the tap from his mouth, wincing at the sudden pain.

"What the fuck." Is the first thing Dick says. 

Jason's hand goes to his gun in reflex. 

"Jason, don't." He hears Tim say. 

Much to Jason's dismay, he obliges, before looking at Tim's face and then Dick's. Dick is currently narrowing his eyes at him. Jason smirks. 

"Come on," Tim says, offering his hand to Dick. "I hope we didn't traumatize you that much." Tim says teasingly, but at the same time there's a serious edge to the statement, like a question. 

Dick gets up, taking Tim's hand. "I've been through worse." He admits. 

"So..." Jason says, reminding everyone in the room that he is still in fact in the room.

"So you guys gonna tell me what the hell is going on between you two?" Dick asks. 

"Just for the record, we aren't a thing." Jason states. 

"Yeah whatever." Dick says, rolling his eyes. 

Jason narrows his eyes at Dick in annoyance. 

"Okay okay, come on let's not fight" Tim says, coming between the two guys. 

"Fine." Jason scoffs as he walks towards the exit. 

All of them walk to the living room in silence.

It's surprising to Jason that Dick hasn't tried to kill them yet. Hell, he didn't even think that this thing would work if he's being honest. He just knew this was the right thing to do since they literally cannot do anything else because if they do, they're even more fucked than they already are, and the whole "falling from grace" thing would get a lot more real. 

Quietly, they all sit down on the couch. 

They remain like that until Dick breaks the tension and decides to speak up. "So, when were you going to tell me you started smoking?" He asks, looking directly at Tim. The thing is, Dick is sitting in the middle, so Jason can't really see the expression on Dick's face but judging by the tone, he's obviously very concerned. 

"It started a couple months back," Tim confesses. "It started after Bruce came back. I was dealing with a lot. The company, school, cases. I needed relief." 

There's a nervous pit in Jason's stomach causing him to feel like there's butterflies in there - and not the good kind. He's very anxious about it because,  _ oh my God this is actually happening _ . 

The insane thing is that this is Tim's story, not even his and he's  _ this _ flustered about Dick finding out. He cannot even begin to imagine what Tim must be going through at this very moment. 

"So, you took smoking?" Dick says - sounding more like a question than anything. 

Tim chuckles humorlessly. "I took way more than smoking Dick. Worse even." 

"W-What do you mean?" Dick asks. Again, Jason can't see his face but he can definitely guess that Dick knows what he means but doesn't want to accept it. 

"Drugs." Tim finally manages to choke out. Jason wants to vomit. Here it came. The big bomb. This is where everything changes in this conversation. "Cocaine and weed mostly." Tim admits. 

"... Tim I-" Dick practically whimpers. This is where he lashes out and either blames it on Jason or gets very angry at Tim. But that never happens. "I'm so sorry." he says instead, hugging Tim. Dick sounds broken. Sounds utterly defeated. Most of all, Jason knows he's crying. Being not full on sobbing, but there are still tears present. 

"You know the worst of it? Bruce never noticed. Never even dared to check on me. The only time he ever called was for business. Never for his son." Tim says laughing humorlessly, as tears escape his eyes. 

"Tim, he still loves you-" Jason tries to reason with him. 

"Oh come on Jason! We're both outsiders in that family and you know it!" The sad thing about Tim's words is that they're true. They're outsiders. Ironic, considering the family is a family for outsiders. But they don't fit in there. They're misfits. 

"Tim, you are a part of the family." Dick speaks up, dismantling himself from Tim.

"Dick, please don't try to make me feel better about it." Tim argues as he wipes away his tears and sniffs. "T-This whole thing, everything is just- I love you all b-but I'm not a Wayne! I never was, never will. I'm a Drake. I don't belong in the family.”

Jason doesn't know what to do. He feels paralyzed. He wants to comfort them both but he can't. Not even by words. He doesn't know what to say. 

"Tim-" 

"Shh," He says, putting his index fingers on Dick's lips. "Let me finish the story." Tim says. Helplessly, Dick nods. "W-Well after that I just… distanced myself from everyone. Then one night I went to Crime Alley for a smoke." He says. A laugh escapes his lips. But this time, there was humor in it. 

"There I met Jason. I told him about my shitty life. He was like a therapist. It felt good to let it all out. But then Barbara found out." 

"Babs knows?" Dick asks, his expression a lot less emotional from before. 

"Yeah, I'm surprised you're that shocked. She is Oracle after all." Tim replies. "And then..." Tim trails off. Obviously the rest of the events get worse so obviously it's hard for Tim to talk about them. 

"It's okay, I'll continue." Jason says all of a sudden. 

"Thank you." Tim mumbles quietly before fumbling with his hands anxiously. 

Dick's face suddenly turns to him and the nervousness returns once again. He gulps. "... Barbara was, well… she took it way too well." 

"What do you mean?" Dick inquires. 

"She well… uh she trusted Tim. Like I mean like she literally thought his addiction would go away overnight." Jason replies. His tone pissed off. In all honesty, he's still very mad about that. "She treated Tim like he was an adult! He's seventeen for God's sake!"

Dick stays silent - probably to process the revelation. But Jason still carries on. "Then when I found out, I had to keep tabs on him. Thankfully I did. Found him tryna steal some drugs from a deal he stopped. Then he passed out and I had to leave him in his apartment and took all the alcohol and drugs I could find, but then he went to a bar the next day and then drunk texted me to pick him up.

By then I knew I had to tell somebody. I told Spoiler and Black Bat since I personally thought that Timbo would appreciate that I tell them out of everyone in the family, no offence." Jason says. Dick just nods, listening to the story patiently. "The girls tried, but, ya know, even that isn't enough sometimes. Then Roy showed up. Thanks to him, I managed to talk to Tim and confront things. The reason I'm staying 'ere is 'cause he's gonna tell Bruce by the end of the week, and he wants to be sober." Jason ends. 

Dick stays silent again. 

"Thank you." He finally says. 

"It's no problem-" 

"No, Jason." Dick stopped him. "I really mean it. Thank you so much for taking care of Tim while I wasn't here." His voice was more confident. "And Tim," He starts, as he looks Tim. "I-I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't here. I'm sorry that I left you when Bruce came. I-I shouldn't have. But you could have at least called. I'm here for you. Always have, always will." Dick says.

"I'm sorry." Tim mumbles, still looking down and playing with his shirt. 

"It's alright, just please don't ever do that again." He says, wrapping his arms around Tim and giving him a hug. 

They stay like that for what seems like forever for Jason but actually a few seconds. Jason feels awkward and uncomfortable and definitely like he's third-wheeling. 

"Oh come on Jason. Do you seriously need an invite? Come here." Dick says, pulling Jason into the hug with his free hand. 

"Woah." He breathes out, before he bumps into their bodies. Slowly, he hugs back. 

He feels… good. Content even. 

"I don't care if you guys think if you're not in the family, I still love you to death." Dick mumbles and Jason feels like he's going to cry. "J-Jason, I'm sorry. About everything. About how I reacted when you came back… it was just hard for me to accept the things that you did and you becoming Red Hood… I'm so sorry. But I'm glad you're here now." Dick says, as they pull away from the hug. 

Jason is most definitely now emotional. 

He laughs, but a tear still slips out of his eyes. "I-I... love you too." He manages to say. 

Once again, they hug, but this feels different. It feels like they're meeting each other after years. "Welcome back, little wing." He whispers, as they pull away. 

"Seriously? That nickname again? Way to ruin a moment, Dickface." Jason says, a laugh escaping his lips as he wipes the lonely tear from his face. 

Dick rolls his eyes. 

"Guys," Tim speaks up. "Not to ruin the moment, but we still have something to do." 

"What thing?" Jason asks.

"The Bruce thing." Tim replies. 

"Oh fuck." He mutters under his breath. He totally forgot about that. They're fucking screwed if Dick doesn't help them. 

"What?" Dick questions, utterly confused once again. 

"Bruce called today. They're worried about where ya are 'cause they haven't heard from ya." Jason sighs. 

"But why are they worried? I'm usually MIA for a lot of days, it's only been two so far, right?" Dick questions. 

"Yes, but Bruce said that you told them that you are coming to Gotham two days ago. So they're worried about where you are." Tim explains. 

"We need ya to call him and make him not worry." Jason adds. 

"You want me to lie to  _ the _ Batman?" Dick asks with his eyes wide. Both of them nod. "Well look, I'm good at lying, but Bruce can smell bullshit from miles away." 

"If Tim can do it, so can ya." He argues. 

Dick sighs. "Fine, but Tim, you're going to do most of the talking. Are we clear?" 

"Yup," Tim replies. "Okay then, I'm calling him."

Jason and Dick both nod as Tim takes out his phone from his pocket. Tim dials the number and Jason sits back on the couch, biting his bottom lip. 

"Hello?" Eventually Bruce finally picks up and Jason's heart rate spikes up. 

"Hey Bruce." Tim says into the phone.

"Uh, hello Tim. What's the matter?" He questions.  _ Always something related to business, never about family _ . 

"Uh Bruce, it's me Dick, I'm at Tim's at the moment." Dick speaks up. 

"Dick? What are you doing there? What happened?" Bruce asks in a distraught voice.  _ Of course when it comes to Dick he's all dad-mode but when it came to me or Tim, it has never been like that. The fuck? _

__ "Sorry I didn't tell you before, but when I was coming to Gotham, an emergency came up and I had to go undercover. Turns out the case I was undercover for is connected to a case Tim has been working on as well." Dick says.  _ Decent enough lie _ , Jason decides.

"Oh. Is this on speaker?" 

"Yes." 

"Is this the same case you said you had a lot of evidence, Tim?" 

"Yeah. Dick found some more evidence as well, so we're going to be working together on this one for a few days, don't worry about us." Tim reassures. 

"Alright. Thanks for informing me. Anyway I should get going." Bruce says. 

"Alright, bye." Tim says before abruptly hanging up. 

Jason sighs in relief. "At least that's taken care of."

"No kidding." Dick says, as he falls back on the couch. "That took more energy that I would've expected." 

"I mean we were lying to Batman after all." Tim says. 

Dick hums. 

They sit in silence once again, just admiring the living room itself. 

"I think we should make a plan." Dick states. 

"For what?" Jason asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"You guys are going to talk to Bruce in a few days, we need a game plan. Like we aren't just gonna go there and just say it. Like, I mean especially you, Jason." Dick reasons. "We at least need to have an idea about what we're going to say and when and where." 

"Yeah." 

"Then we should call Steph and Cass, right? We should get all the help we can get, I'd say." Tim says. 

"Okay then, it's settled, you go call them and tell them to come here ASAP." Dick says. 

"Yes sir." Both Jason and Tim say in unison. 

"Learn to respect your elders." Dick says, shaking his head in disapproval. 

"Ok boomer." Jason blurts out. Tim gives him an unimpressed look. "What? I keep up with the kids." 

"That sounds wrong in so many different levels." 

Jason just shrugs at Tim's comment but smiles nonetheless.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more chapters left yall omfg
> 
> Next time:  
> \- STEPHANIE AND CASS!  
> \- Damain is a little shit  
> \- Plans plans plans


	15. Don't let that glass go to waste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well ain't that just great"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this took longer than expected lol

**15\. Don't let that glass go to waste**

"So are you coming or not?" Tim asks frustrated, pacing back and forth.

By now he's changed into his comfortable clothes and free from his work clothes, thankfully. 

"Calm your tits, we're coming." Stephanie says through the phone. "Also, mind telling me why you want Cass and I to intrude in your little honeymoon with Jason?" 

"It's not like that." He practically groans, as he glares at the trashcan in front of him. Jason's attractive, sure. He admits that he's attracted to him physically. But it's just physical - or so he thinks. 

"Just hurry up, it's important." He insists as he runs a hand through his hair.

"As I said before, calm your tits. We're outside." Stephanie replies, before hanging up the phone. 

Tim sighs. "What happened?" Dick asks. 

"She hung up, apparently they're outside." He proclaims. 

"I doubt they'd be here so qui-"

DING. 

"On second thought, maybe they are here." Dick replies, clearly defeated and shocked. 

Tim's sight then moves to Jason, whose lips have curved into a smirk, as he stays deep in thought. "What?" Tim asks him. 

"What?" Jason asks, shaking out of his thought train. 

"Why are you smirking?" he questions. 

This causes Jason to snort. "Don't worry 'bout, just go check the front door." 

Tim narrows his eyes at him, but obliges. 

He walks out of the living room and into the bare hallway before turning left to where the front door is. With each passing step, his footsteps feel heavier and he wonders if getting Stephanie and Cassandra involved was a good idea or not - although he wasn't the one who involved them in the first place, it was Jason, but it was because of Tim that Jason had to go to them. 

So technically it's both their faults, but still, calling them here feels like a big step for him. 

Sighing, he opens the door, only to reveal the iconic Stephanie Brown and Cassandra Cain. 

"Heya." Stephanie says, giving him a charming smile while doing the peace sign. 

"Hey Steph. Hey Cass." He greets them both, offering each of them a hug. 

"Hey, so what's the problem?" Stephanie inquires. 

"Well, the problem is in the living room- wait well the problem isn't the problem anymore, we have another problem which is worse than the other problem but like-" He stammers. "Okay Tim, calm down. Just come to the living room." He sighs. 

"Uh, okay?" She replies. 

Both of the girls follow him down the hallway and into the living room and all of the sudden Tim starts to question if this is a good idea again. 

When they finally arrive at the living room, he hears a gasp from behind him - more specifically it was Stephanie. 

"D-Dick?" 

"Yup that's me." Dick replies. 

"He knows." Tim quickly says, before a misunderstanding develops. 

"What? How? When?" He gets bombarded with questions from Steph. 

He looks over to Cassandra who looks slightly surprised - which is amusing since she rarely is. 

"That's a long story. But we need your help." Jason intercepts. 

"With what?"

"Bruce." 

The pair stay silent - which causes Tim's nerves to catch on fire. The tension in the air has been getting thicker and thicker by every passing second and the fact that they don't have nearly enough time as Tim would've preferred just makes him feel even worse. 

He watches Steph's lips turn into a thin line. "Okay, woah. Can I get a drink? Like Coke, or something along with an explanation." 

"Uh yeah, sure." Tim stammers, as he practically runs to the fridge. "Cass, you want anything?" He asks, as he opens the fridge door. 

"Water." he hears her mumble lightly. 

He only hums in response, as he takes out the half filled bottle of Coca Cola that Jason bought him a few days ago, along with a brand new bottle of water. He puts them both on the counter, as he watches Cass and Steph take a seat on his couch, while Jason stands there monitoring them with his arms crossed and Dick nervously by his side. 

He turns around, and walks towards the shelf with the glasses on them. 

"Why did you lie to Bruce?" Steph asks, her question clearly towards Tim. 

"What do you mean? You know why." He replies, as he takes out two glasses. 

"I mean, why did you lie about Dick?" She says, as he turns around. 

He shakes his head, as he walks to the counter with the bottles. "I still don't get what you mean." 

Steph sighs. "I mean why did you lie to Bruce about not knowing where Dick was, when it's obvious he's been here all along."

It amazes Tim sometimes how observant Steph is. She notices the slightest things that normal people could never. Then again, she's had a background of training with Barbara and Selina, so he guesses that also happens to be a reason for why she has that trait, but he likes to think it's a talent that's been there from the beginning, training or no training. 

"Speaking of which, why is he even here at all?" She continues. 

Tim bites his bottom lip anxiously. "You want the long version or short version?" He asks, as he walks towards everyone else. 

"I just need an explanation." she replies as she takes the drink that Tim offers her. 

Tim then hands Cass' drink to her. "Um… okay. Dick could you...?" He asks, turning his head to his right. 

"Yeah, okay." Dick says. Then he turns his head back to Steph. "Um so long story short, I came to Gotham and I decided to go visit Tim first because I wanted to see how he's been holding up as a solo vigilante. And, well, when I came here, I stumbled upon Jason. 

Then they got a surprise hit on me and then tied me up in Tim's closet and basically kidnapped me. Then they let me go when Bruce called and explained things to me and well here we are."

"That makes us sound more sadistic than we actually are." Jason mutters under his breath, but it doesn't go unnoticed by Tim. 

He furrows his eyebrows and turns his head to the left, towards Jason. "What do you mean 'more sadistic'? I'm not sadistic, not even the slightest thank you very much." He scoffs 

Meanwhile in the background, Steph, Cass and Dick discuss more important matters. 

Jason looks at him with his eyebrow raised. "Okay." He finally replies, shrugging.

"I'm telling the truth! Whether you like it or not." Tim argues, his arms now crossed. 

Jason raises an eyebrow again. "Uh okay? No need to get so awfully protective." Jason says and Tim realizes for once that he's right, Tim's acting so protective, that it feels like he has something to hide. "You 'kay?" 

Tim sighs and shakes his head. "I don't know." he replies honestly. 

"Ya want something to drink?" Jason asks and Tim nods. "Will beer do?" 

"Oh hell yeah." Tim replies, his mouth practically watering due to the fact that he hasn't had any alcohol in far too long. But then he realizes he shouldn't even have this. He's still sick. "Wait, I'm not allowed to." he says, frowning. 

Jason shrugs. "I don't expect ya to quit it all at once, I'm sure one beer won't do us any harm." 

"But we need to go on patrol in a few, plus I don't have any beer in the house." He replies, biting his inner cheek. 

"I have some in my bag. Besides are ya sayin' yet a lightweight?" Jason says, almost playfully.

Tim scowls. "No! Now go on get the beer." he orders. 

"Yes dear." Jason replies teasingly, as he starts walking towards the hallway. 

Tim rolls his eyes and turns around, only to find three pairs of eyes glued on him, looking very much amused. 

"What?" He asks. 

They stay silent for a minute, before Dick replies. "So you and Jason, huh?" 

Tims eyes widen in surprise and his neck betrays him by turning into a bright shade of red. "No!" He says, his voice sounding more shrill than intended. 

"No need to get so awfully protective." Steph mocks, a small smirk playing on her lips. 

"You guys are shits. I swear it's not like that, we're just friends." He argues. 

"Who and who are just friends?" Jason asks as he enters the room once more, but this time with a bag in hand. 

Tim quickly spins around and faces Jason. "Uh Kon and I." he says quickly, practically panicking. 

Jason hums in response. "Anyway, do y'all want beer?" He asks, setting down the bag on the kitchen counter.

Everyone replies 'yes', so Jason sets down the bottles that he takes out of the bag on to the counter and goes searching for the bottle opener, as Tim falls back on the empty space on the couch.

Then all of a sudden someone kicks him on the shin lightly. He turns his head to the right, only to see Dick and Steph smirking at him, while Cass playfully smiles. 

"What?" He questions utterly confused. 

"Oh, you know, just that hiding things from your 'friend', especially when it concerns them is a terrible habit." Steph says teasingly. 

Tim stares at Steph for a few seconds in confusion, before realizing what her statement means.

He fights back the urge to blush because that would make him look guilty - which by all means he refused to believe he is, because he's right; Jason and him are just friends. But that little white lie he told definitely makes him look guilty. 

Tim sighs. "It really isn't like that." he mumbles while pouting, his arms crossed. 

But before they could reply, Jason came. "’Ight here ya guys go," he says, handing everyone their bottles. 

"Thanks." Tim mutters before taking a sip of it, the bitter taste instantly filling his mouth. If he wasn't already used to the taste, he would've choked - how he used to do back when he first drank it. 

For a few moments they sit there in silence - Dick, Steph, Cass and Tim all fitted on the couch, while Jason sits crossed legged on the floor. 

That is until Jason breaks the silence. "Not to burst anyone's bubble, but we need to start formulating a plan, 'cause tragically enough, we're running on borrowed time." 

"Yeah, but in order to do that, we need to see how much Bruce already knows, or if he suspects anything." Tim replies. "Steph?" 

"Hm… well Bruce is oblivious for sure. Like, he doesn't know anything about what's going on, but he suspects that something is going on, but he's not quite sure what," she says nonchalantly. 

"What do you mean?" Dick asks, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Well for one, when you went missing, Bruce was going to come here instead of calling. It took a lot of convincing that he should call instead, but even then I'm pretty sure he wasn't entirely convinced," she explains. 

"Well ain't that just great." Jason says sarcastically. 

Tim ignores him. "Do you think he'll come here?" He asks Steph. 

"It's likely," she says gravely. 

Tim bites his bottom lip nervously. "Well that leaves us with even less time."

"I doubt he'll visit today. It's almost patrol in a few hours. Best time we should make our move is after patrol, tonight." Dick says. 

"Yeah, sure, but what the hell we gon’ do when we get there?" Jason inquires. 

"Tell him everything." Tim replies. 

"Are ya sure?" Jason asks worriedly. 

"The whole point of doing this is to tell him, Jason," he says. "And trust me, I'm more ready than I've ever been in the past few months." He admits.

Jason nods in understanding. 

"Personally, I think Tim should go to San Francisco after he talks with Bruce." Dick announces. 

"To his Titan friends?" Jason asks. 

"Yeah." 

"They're too soft, especially for Tim. Ya sure they're going to help him back to normal and not just make it worse?" Jason asks, as Tim looks back and forth between him and Dick. 

"They can be serious when they want to be. Plus, I think Tim will be more comfortable getting help from people he trusts and knows, like the Titans." Dick argues. 

"Hey! Where's my say in this?" Tim asks. 

"But how are we sure Bruce will even allow that?" Jason counters. 

"Bruce has a soft spot for Tim, I'm sure he'll allow it, as soon as he's getting well." Steph joins in. 

"Then shouldn't we call one of them 'ere so that they can get him as soon as the talking is done, since I don't think Tim would like to be with Bruce any longer than he should." Jason says. "As long as the plan is alright by Tim, of course." 

Tim takes another sip of his beer. "Okay thank you for noticing me finally," he deadpans. "And yes, I'm fine with it. I'll call Bart." 

"What about patrol? I mean it starts in not long." Dick says. 

"I think we can pack my things first, then we can go on our usual patrol routes and then once we're done with that, we could start the plan, as in from the inside." Tim offers. 

"That sounds fine. Cass and I'll let you guys into the manor after patrol." Steph replies. 

"Alright good, then I just have to pack a few things and then we're good to go," he says. 

"Speaking of patrol, where did you guys put the bag that I brought with me here before I got ruthlessly kidnapped?" Dick asks. 

"It's in my room, why?" Tim asks.

"My suit is in it." he explains. 

"Oh." 

"I'll take him there and then we can start extensive planning, while y'all can pack up." Jason says. 

"Alright, good luck." he says sincerely. 

"You too, babybird." Jason says, before heading out the hallway with Dick. 

Surprisingly both Steph and Cass don't say anything about the nickname - not even smirking or smiling or something. 

"What are you going to take?" Is instead what Steph asks. 

"Probably some clothes, nothing else." he shrugs. 

"Alright. We'll do that after we finish these beers?" She inquires. Tim nods. 

They have a casual conversation as they drink their beer and even Cass contributes to the conversation, even with her lack of communication skills. 

After they've finished their beers, Tim stands up. "If you guys want, you can go to my room. I'll be there in a minute. Gotta call Bart." he explains. 

"Yeah alright," Steph nods as she gets up. "Cass and I will be in your room," she says, linking her hand with Cass'. 

Tim nods and lets them go out of the room together, while he takes out his phone. 

He scrolls down his contacts until his eye catches 'Bart Allen's contact and calls him.

It doesn't take long for Bart to pick up though. In a second he picks up. 

"Oh my God, hey Timmy! What's up bro!" Bart says enthusiastically. 

"Hey Bart," Tim says, a smile forming on his lips. "Usually I'd ask you how you are and what not, but I need to ask you for a favor." He says. 

"Yeah sure, anything."

Tim purses his lips. "Can you come to Gotham?" 

"Right now? Sure I can." Bart replies. 

"No no, not right now," he says, shaking his head. He then turns to the wall clock on his living room wall. "How about in six to seven hours?" 

"After your patrol?" 

"Yeah, can you do that?" He asks. 

"Hell yeah I can," Bart says. "But where exactly do you want me to meet you?" 

"Near the manor," He says. "I know it's vague, but it's important and I can't really give much away without causing more confusion." He adds.

"Yeah alright." 

"Anyway, see you tonight then?" He asks. 

"Yeah, bye." 

"Bye." 

He ends the call and sighs as he puts his phone back into his pocket. 

Tim then walks to the hallway and all of a sudden he feels overwhelmed. He knows this isn't the longest time alone he's ever had (because he'll be at his room in a few seconds), but this is enough. Just a few seconds to reflect on what has happened and what is going to happen,  _ it's enough _ . 

Although he can't help but feel like everyone's sacrificing so much for him. Well more specifically, Jason. He's going to go with him and risk everything Bruce and him had made. The Deal. He's risked so much for Tim already and now this final step, it's going to make him fall. Fall from grace specifically. 

He wants to tell Jason how much he's grateful for him. Wants to tell him he's sorry for everything. Tell him how much he cares for him and that he shouldn't risk so much for his  _ replacement _ . He does. He really does want to. But he knows that the words will never leave his mouth. Not because he's embarrassed about them. Mostly because it's strange. He's grown attached to Jason in such a short amount of time. 

It's scary in a way too. He can't be dependent solely on Jason. He needs to be independent again. But at the moment, that's in the least of his memories since he's going to have to become dependent on the Titans again - at least he hopes so. 

The thing is, he wants to make it up to Jason - because actions speak louder than words, right? 

That's when an idea pops into his head. It's risky and Jason will definitely not like it. But the whole family needs this. This could be the key to making amends with everyone. Jason needs this. Bruce needs this. Hell, even he needs this. 

_ Okay, it's decided,  _ he thinks before entering his room. 

Stephanie and Cassandra have already taken out most clothes in his closet, throwing them on his bed, folding them one by one. 

"Hey." He says breathlessly. 

Steph, who had been previously folding a shirt, looks up and gives a small smile. "Hi." 

He hums in response, before sitting down on the bed, picking up a shirt and proceeds to fold it. 

"Are you going to take all of these?" Steph asks. 

Tim shrugs. "I don't see why not. I mean I might have a few shirts in the tower, but that's it. Besides, I don't know how long I'll be away, so yeah." He says, setting the shirt he just folded on top of the stack that Cass created. 

After that, they all work in silence, not saying any words to each other. 

"Are… you… okay?" Cass asks - probably saying the first words ever since she's gotten to the house, but that's probably due to her lack of communication skills. 

Tim looks up and raises an eyebrow. "Me?" Cass nods. He bites his inner cheek. He knows he can't lie to Cass no matter what, and besides, they're his best friends, he can tell them anything. "I just… I had some time alone you know and that made me realize… how things have been moving so fast… sorry I don't make any sense." He says shaking his head.

"No no, we get you. You can continue if you want." Steph reassures. 

Tim sighs. "I guess… I realized that… everything that has happened and is going to happen… has been so fast that it's… overwhelming?" He sighs. 

"Oh of course you're overwhelmed. You've been through so much," Steph says, wrapping her arms around him and Cass joins her. "Just remember, we're always here for you." She adds. 

"Thank you." He mumbles, a small smile on his face and now all of a sudden his emotions getting the best of him, making him feel like he needs to cry. But nonetheless, he's still happy to be with his  _ real _ family. 

* * *

"Oh yeah, definitely. Five vigilantes coming from Tim's apartment isn't going to be suspicious at all." Dick says sarcastically. 

"Dick, everything we do is suspicious." Steph says, putting on her boots.

"Yeah but-" Dick tries to respond but gets cut off by Jason.

"Stop being such a pussy, Dickface." Jason says, snorting as he puts on his gloves. "I've been goin' on patrol with Timbo for a week and no one's noticed. It's gonna be fine. Y'all are gonna be patrolling on your areas anyway." 

"Fine," Dick groans. "But where the hell am I supposed to go on patrol?" He asks, putting on his domino mask. 

"You could help me and Cass." Steph says, shrugging. 

Tim just quietly puts on his suit, while the rest 'argue'. Although he's not sure what made them decide that they should all change in the living room at the same time. 

Whatever it was, this conversation is amusing, that's for sure. 

"Oi Timbo, ya ready?" Jason asks. 

"Yeah," he replies, nodding his head. 

"Alright, let's go then." Dick says. 

They all silently walk to Tim's room, to his window - since that's the only concealed way they can get out of the apartment without drawing too much attention. 

They all climb to the rooftop and glance over the city. 

"Ya ready, Red?" Hood mutters to him. Red hums in response. "Alright, we're heading out, if y'all need anything, we'll be on comms." Hood announces. 

"Okay, stay safe." Spoiler says. 

"You too," he whispers, before heading off with Hood. 

They run and run trying to get to crime alley. The thing is, the reason why they're running is because both of them haven't spared or really trained to stay in shape lately, so running is a good enough exercise, seeing as Tim's been gaining more weight lately as well - courtesy of Jason Todd. 

As compared to other nights on patrol with Red Hood, tonight feels different and he's sure Hood feels it too. 

Then he remembers that this is probably going to be the last night he goes on patrol with him in a long time. 

He hates that. He enjoys Hood's company way more than he knows he should. He's gotten attached to him so quickly that it's disconcerting in a way. He knows he shouldn't have, but it really isn't his fault they get along so well. 

His chain of thoughts breaks when he hears Hood say something. "Hm?" He questions. 

"I said, you seem distracted." Hood repeats. 

"Oh." 

"Hey, what's up?" Hood asks, as he comes to a stop, causing Red to stop as well. 

Red sighs. "I don't know," he admits. "It's just… I never really thought about what would happen or the consequences of telling Bruce… and know it's happening... I'm just scared." He says, his head down. 

Hood puts a reassuring hand on Red's shoulder, lifting his chin with his fingers.  _ Okay woah, not what I expect what-.  _ "No matter what happens. No matter how badly B reacts. Hell even if he puts me back in hell, I'll still support ya. I'll be there for ya, don't ya ever forget." Hood murmurs. 

Red almost faints at their closeness, but instead he nods, trying not to cry at the same time. "Thank you." He whispers, hugging Hood. 

"Anytime, babybird." 

* * *

"Okay, no joke, that was one hell of a raid." Hood says panting. 

"Agreed." Red replies, also panting.

"Either we really out of shape or those guys were tough as fuck." Hood says, as they both sit down on a rooftop. 

"We're just out of shape." He replies, chuckling. 

"Eh, probably." Hood says. "Anyway, what time is it?" 

"I think it's almost midnight." He replies. 

"Huh? So around another hour left?" Hood asks.

"I think a little bit more than that, but yeah." 

"Alright then, I think I should go get some more bullets." Hood says, getting up. 

"You're out?" Red asks, genuinely surprised. 

"Yeah, that raid took a lot of em. I have a safe house not far from here. I'll be back to you in half an hour at best. You stay here and patrol." Red Hood orders.

"Yes sir." He mocks. 

"Good luck." Hood says and Red can practically feel him rolling his eyes from under his helmet. 

"Yeah yeah, I'll be fine." He replies and by then, Hood is gone. 

Red Robin sighs and remains seated, looking over his city. He gets to see this view every night and although he's seen many more prettier places, there's a sense of familiarity in this view. It's homely and it makes him feel safe - ironic considering Gotham has one the highest crime rates in the world, so he should feel far from safe, but he does. 

Probably because he's all his life here and because most of his teen years have been spent protecting this city. And although he's spent his fair share of time in San Francisco as well, nothing can compare to the feeling of jumping off of rooftops here in Gotham. 

He feels alive here. 

Not that he doesn't in San Francisco. Just that he has a different feeling when he's there. It's not that it can't compare to the feeling of patrolling in Gotham because both places are good in their own ways. Patrolling with the Titans just gives him more of a different feeling. Both are nice though. 

He gets lost in his thoughts about the good times of his life. It's when he hears someone step behind him that he looks back. For a second he thinks it might be Jason but, how the hell could he be back so quick?

He quickly unmutes his comms and turns around to see Robin. 

"What are you doing here, Robin?" He practically spits in annoyance. 

"I'm here to check on you, Drake." Robin scoffs. 

"Did B send you?" He asks, not even bothered by the fact that Damian used his real name.

"No. Father trusts you way too much to do that." Robin replies.

"Then why are you here?" He groans.

"Father may trust you, but I don't." Robin says. 

"Great," he mutters sarcastically under his breath, rolling his eyes

"See, I found some very interesting things about you." Robin starts. 

"Enlighten me."

"You had been slacking on patrol for the past few months, but now all of a sudden you've been having a perfect patrol. You have been finishing patrol earlier than usual along with your patrol area being clean so quickly," Robin explains. "I want to know what changed." 

_ Well fuck _ . "My playlist," he deadpans. "Anyway I'm flattered that you think about me at night, but you're seriously wasting my time. I don't care what you think." Red says getting up. He can feel Robin glaring at him. "See you later, Robin." He says, before jumping off the building, taking out his grappling hook just in time and swinging on to another building. 

When he's finally made it to the rooftop, Spoiler speaks, "What the fuck?" 

"This isn't good. Knowing Robin he could actually know what's going on but wanted you to confess first." Nightwing then says. 

Red hums in response. "I know, that's why I think we should move fast," He says. "Hood, you done with getting the bullets?" 

"Yeah, send your coordinates, I'll be right there." Hood finally replies. 

"Alright." 

"Is everyone in position?" Dick asks Steph and Cass via comms. 

"Yes, but we need to go now." Tim hears Steph through his comms. 

"Alright." Dick says, before shutting off his comms and Jason and Tim do the same. 

"Okay Timbo, where's yer friend?" Jason asks, as they stand less than a meter away from the manor. 

Tim bites his bottom lip anxiously. "I don't know, but Bart should be here by now." 

In a flash, suddenly Bart Allen comes face to face with Tim. "Did anyone mention me?" Bart says in all his glory. 

"Bart!" He squeals, hugging his best friend tightly. 

"Hi! So you gonna tell me why you wanted me here?" Bart asks. 

Tim sighs. "That's kinda hard to explain, but just follow our lead." 

"Um, alright." 

Then Tim turns around and walks towards the doorbell and rings it. 

They all stand in front of the door patiently, before Alfred opens it. 

"Master Tim," Alfred says surprised. Then he looks at the people with him. "Master Dick, Master Bart." He says nodding. Then he stares at Jason for a moment. "... Master J-Jason?" He stammers out, shocked to see him - but his voice happy and relieved and even sad all at the same time. 

"Hey Alfred." 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit skipped school to finish this yall better be grateful jkjk lmaoo 
> 
> anyway one more chapter left ahhhh
> 
> Next time:   
> \- THE FINALE   
> \- CONFRONTATIONS


	16. Oh, you're a king but uncrowned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Bruce"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is the end y'all

**16. **Oh, you're a king but uncrowned****

Jason stands with his arms crossed, his body against Tim's bike. In front of him paces back and forth his estranged brother, Dick - although he's never even thought of Dick as his brother, more like a celebrity than anything. And one might think, why? Well that's because he had to fit in his shoes. He'd heard stories about Dick and well he knew he would never be as graceful as him. 

Beside him stands Tim Drake. If anything, he's the only member of 'the family' that doesn't make him puke when he sees him - not saying that he hates everyone else e.g Stephanie or Cassandra, it's just he doesn't know them as well as he would prefer. But if Tim trusts them, then he trusts them. 

He ignores the sound of Stephanie and Dick talking and instead thinks about what happened earlier this night. Robin tracked down Tim and interrogated him. _ Little brat is just like his father. Except Bruce has a soft spot.  _

His jaw clenches at the thought. Guilt has been washing over him. I should've been there. _ I should've never left.  _ But if he didn't then everything they've planned would've been ruined. 

But still, the thought of someone… of someone catching Tim off guard like that, when he could've been there to protect him in case something happened. 

'Father may trust you, but I dont' he shivers at the words.  _ Who knows what that Brat would've done? He's Talia's son after all _ . 

He doesn't care if he's clean now and even the new Robin because the _ brat has killed before, who's to say he can't do it again? _ If anything he wouldn't hesitate seeing as his background is from the league of shadows. 

Jason bites his inner cheek before coming back to reality. He's surprised he hasn't thrown up yet seeing as he's legit less than a meter away from the front door of the manor. 

He turns his head towards Tim, who turns off his comm, so Jason follows along since he was too busy brooding to actually listen to what Stephanie and Dick had to say - although he's guessing that the mission is a go, now. 

"Alright Timbo, where's yer friend?" Jason asks, his hand fiddling with Tim's bag.

He studies Tim's face carefully. He watches him bite his bottom lip with a worried expression on his face. "I don't know, but Bart should be here by now."

All of a sudden a surge of wind flies by him, along with red and yellow (maybe orange?) lightning, causing him to get startled for a moment.  _ Huh he's here? _ "Did anyone mention me?" The boy asks. 

"Bart!" Tim squeals, hugging the boy. 

Jason narrows his eyes at the boy wearing civilian clothes. Bart has brown hair as far as  he can see in the dim light of the porch of the manor - but he guesses he has reddish brown hair. Bart also has sparkling green eyes and Jason can definitely see the resemblance between Bart and Barry and Iris - after all they are his grandparents. 

"Hey! So you gonna tell me why you wanted me here?" Bart asks enthusiastically, as he untangles himself from the hug. 

Jason watches Tim let out a sigh. "That's kinda hard to explain, but just follow our lead." Tim says.  _ Fair _ , Jason decides. 

Then he watches Tim turn toward the door, walking around the bike and then to the doorbell. 

Then all for a sudden he feels a hand on his shoulder, startling him once again. He turns around to see Dick. 

"You okay?" Dick asks, obviously concerned - judging by the sadness and worry behind his eyes. 

"Peachy." He replies, shrugging the hand off of his shoulder. 

He picks up Tim's bag, throwing it over his shoulder and walks to the front door along with everyone else.

They stand awkwardly in front of the door for a few seconds, before it opens revealing Alfred, causing Jason to stop breathing. 

"Master Tim." Alfred says, genuinely looking surprised by his presence. Then his gaze diverts to Bart and Dick. "Master Dick, Master Bart." He says, nodding. 

Then his gaze finally comes to Jason, and he stared at him for a few seconds in disbelief. "Master J-Jason." Alfred chokes out. 

He finally lets out a sigh. "Hey Alfred." 

"Oh my," Alfred breathes out. Then he shakes his head as if he tried to shake off a thought and opens the door wider until it's fully open while taking a few steps backwards. "Come in. Come in." He says. 

Jason nods and walks into the manor along with everyone else. 

A familiar scent invades his nostrils which takes him back to when he was just a kid, living in the manor, going on patrol with Bruce as Robin. He's not sure if he likes the wave of nostalgia but one thing's for sure, it makes his head spin. 

"Wait wait, that's Jason? As in Jason Todd?" He hears Bart whisper to Tim as they all walk down the hall. 

"Yes Bart." Tim replies boredly. 

"Bro you didn't mention he was hot." He hears Bart whisper-yell, causing him to blush at the compliment. 

"Didn't think mentioning that the guy who tried to kill me was an important piece of information, sorry," Tim says sarcastically.  _ Ouch, but guilty _ . "Besides his looks don't matter." _ Ouch, again _ . Then Tim mumbles something under his breath which Jason can swear sounded like something like 'his heart does', but then again, he whispered it so quietly he bets even Tim himself didn't understand what he said. 

"If you don't mind me asking Master Timothy, but what in the hell is going on?" Alfred asks. 

"There's something that needs to be… set straight and told to Bruce.” Tim replies, tone still very emotionless. 

_ Alright then _ . 

Alfred hums. "Then I'm assuming the matter shall be discussed in the study?" 

"Yes." Dick says. 

They walk silently to the study as Jason takes in as much of his surroundings as he possibly can. 

The manor looks the same - like it did a few years back. Just has more pictures and looks more lively but even then there's sadness lurking in the corridors which makes him frown. 

"Shall I call Master Bruce?" Alfred asks as they stand in the middle of the study. 

"Yeah." Dick replies. 

Alfred nods and walks over to the grand cock in the room, opening the secret passage, disappearing down the stairs and into the batcave. 

Everyone else settles down, while Jason remains in the middle of the room, frowning at the entrance of the cave. 

Jason can hear the others saying something to him, but all his brain processes is all gibberish. So instead of trying to ask them what they're saying, he walks towards the huge family portrait above the fireplace. 

This portrait was made before Martha and Thomas Wayne died. It was taken when Bruce was a kid, and most of all, happy.

As a kid, when he had first seen the picture, young Bruce reminded him of himself - well his even younger self that is. Catherine had always been such an amazing mother and most of all an even better person. She had taken care of a kid that wasn't even hers. She had protected him from the countless amounts of tortures that Willis Todd wanted to do to him, and instead she took them. 

Of course that's why it shouldn't have come as a shock when she started taking drugs and overdosed - but even when she was on drugs she never hurt him, emotionally or physically. And even though she wasn't his real mother, he loved her more than he knew how. 

He wishes that the happy Bruce would come back. The one who wasn't so consumed with his crusade that he didn't care who he hurt along the way - or even who he carelessly made a part of his crusade because it was a coping mechanism for the broken kids he adopted. It's not something he wants to happen for his sake per se, it's for Tim's sake. 

He's long forgotten about whose fault it was for his death and his loyalty to Bruce. He's his own person now and he can make his own decisions and fight for himself. He's had many life experiences that many people at any age don't experience - so he considers himself 'lucky'. He knows how terrible this world is and how to deal with it. 

Jason's eyes then fall from the big portrait to the picture frames decorated neatly on the fireplace. 

One picture in particular catches his gaze. It's a picture of him baking cookies with Alfred. A small smile creeps its way onto his face. It's one of his fondest memories in fact. 

"Tim. Dick." he hears a deep voice from his side - from the entrance of the batcave. "Bart?"

"He's here with me for some business." Tim replies. 

Then there's silence and Jason guesses Bruce is waiting for him to introduce himself since there hasn't been a war broken out by now. So he puts back the frame where it was placed before and turns around. "Hey Bruce," he says, trying not to smirk at the shocked expression on Bruce's face. 

"... Jason what are you doing here?" Bruce practically growls. 

"Yeah, yeah we had a deal but this is way more important than yet deal, so I come 'ere in peace," he says crossing his arms. 

Bruce narrows his eyes at him, only to cause his urge to smirk to rise - although he knows he shouldn't and he won't for Tim's sake. 

All of a sudden another voice comes from inside the cave. "Father, what's going on?"  _ The brat _ . Obviously. He sounds prepubescent in Jason's opinion. 

That is followed by a female voice. "Damian, don't!” Stephanie's voice is barely noticeable due to the distance, only an echo can be heard. 

By now Damian has made it up the stairs and he stands besides Bruce, still in his Robin gear. Pathetic. 

Damian stares at Tim, Dick and Bart who sit on the sofa. Then his eyes travel to him. "Todd." Damian snarls. 

As much as he hates the little brat, he can't help but be amused. "How'd ya guess?" He asked, a smirk now present on his face. 

"Your white streak is like a personality trait, and sadly I can see it from miles away." Damian scoffs. Then Damian turns his head and looks up to Bruce. "Father, I told you before, Drake cannot be trusted and now that we know he's allied with Todd, we must take action." The thing is he doesn't even try to whisper it. 

"Damian," Bruce says sternly. "I'd like to know what you're doing here." Bruce says, looking directly at Jason with his eyes narrowed. 

"Well," he starts, walking forwards towards where the rest sit. "It's more of Timbo's story rather than mine, to be honest." he says, taking off Tim's bag from his shoulder, sitting it on the coffee table in front of them, before sitting down on Tim's freeside (as Dick sits on the other and on Dick's side sits Bart). 

"Continue." Bruce says. 

"You might want to sit down for this." Stephanie says, now appearing out of the cave. 

"Great, so even Cain and Brown are involved." Damian says, not even trying to hide his distaste. 

"Damian." Bruce says again, but this time more sternly. "We have to listen to them first before making any assumptions." 

"It's pretty clear that Todd and Drake are sleeping tog-" 

"Damian, that's enough!" Bruce snaps. _ Well damn.  _ "We'll listen to what you have to say and then you better stick to the deal." Bruce says calmly, as he walks towards the sofa across from them. 

"I'd like the whole family present." Tim says in a small voice. Jason's head turns from Bruce to Tim. Tim sits with his face down, nervously fidgeting with his watch. 

"Duke's out of the City for a mission and Barbara is with her dad." Stephanie says, sitting on the side of the sofa where Bruce sits, along with now Cassandra and Damian. 

"Um, alright." Tim mumbles. Then he looks over to Jason for support. Jason nods reassuringly and takes Tim's small and delicate hand into his larger and rougher hand. 

"Okay," Tim sighs, before looking over to Bruce. "So, back when you were missing," Tim starts. "Uh, well, I was made acting CEO of Wayne Tech, and well at first it was fine. Keeping the company in check, doing my school work, and whatnot." Tim says. 

Then Tim gives Jason's hand a squeeze. Oh boy here it comes again. Surely he shouldn't feel as nervous as he does. It's not even his story for Christ's sake!

"But then you came back I'm still acting CEO and things got complicated and stressful and I um… I started using things to... cope." Tim says, his voice cracking, causing Jason's heart to break. 

"What do you mean 'things to cope'?" Bruce asks.

Jason watches Tim swallow, his eyes getting watery. "... drugs, alcohol and it went on for months." Tim says, tears now falling down his face. 

"Tim I-" 

"No Bruce, let me finish first." Tim says, wiping his tears, with the hand that was previously entangled with Dick's - only to burst out in more tears.

"I'll continue if you want," he whispers to Tim, causing Tim to nod. 

"Ahem, then he came to Crime Alley for a smoke one night during patrol, and that's where I found him," Jason starts. "Of course since he knew out relations aren't exactly great, he told me about his lil situation which Barbara later found out because she hacked his comms and then confronted Tim about-" 

"Barbara knew? Why didn't she tell me?" Bruce questions, frowning. A look of betrayal and defeat present on his face. 

"As I was sayin.'" He says, shooting Bruce an irritated look. "Barbara confronted him and promised that she wouldn't tell ya as long as he quits. Which, might I add, was a terrible plan. An addict doesn't just stop. It's gradual and a hard process." 

"This is low even for Drake, and I didn't expect Grayson of all people to help him." Damian mutters and thankfully everyone decides to ignore his comment. 

Beside Jason sits a crying Tim who by now has calmed down quite a bit, courtesy of Bart and Dick. He gives Tim's hand a squeeze. 

Then he turns to Bruce once again. "Like the good guy I am, I decided to keep tabs on him. Thankfully so as well, because he got dosed with a sedative. Then with the help of Barbara I took him home and took all his stash of drugs and alcohol, although that just caused more trouble because he went ahead and went to a club and got drunk, and then got my number somehow and texted me to pick him up. 

After that I told Stephanie and Cassandra and then a week after that I went to Wayne Tech with Roy to help Tim. That ended up with Timmy asking me to stay with him for a week to help him stay sober until we tell y'all. But then Dick came and things got complicated so we had to 'kidnap' him. Then you called causing things to get even more complicated so we had to free Dick, tell him everything and then we regrouped and came here, 'cause we knew we didn't have much time." 

Bruce stays silent. Well, everyone stays silent. Then Jason's eyes turn towards the entrance of the study, only to find Alfred standing there. He gives Alfred a sad smile, which he returns with a nod. 

"Thank you, Jason." Bruce says, causing Jason to look at him again. Bruce's face is sincere and he looks very thankful. 

Jason nods. "It was the right thing to do." 

"And Tim," Bruce starts, turning his gaze to Tim now - who has by now thankfully recovered quite a lot. "You know you could've always come to me, I would've listened and helped you." 

"Bruce," Tim sighs. "It's not about that. I came here to tell you about what happened. Back then I blamed everything I was doing on you, which I did have some right to, but still. I just couldn't face you after everything you put me through, alas it was unintentional. I just want to say I'm sorry. I just… I was so mad at you. I hated you so much… again, I'm so sorry." Tim's voice breaks. 

"It's alright, babybird," he whispers to Tim, holding his hand tighter than ever.

Meanwhile Dick speaks up. "Um, so we all collectively decided that Tim should go to San Francisco for rehab and stay with the Titans. Take some time away from this environment, that's why Bart is here." 

"Yes, that sounds like a great idea." Bruce comments. 

"Wait!" Tim all of a sudden says. Everyone's eyes turn to him. "I'll only go on one condition." 

"This wasn't part of the plan, Tim," he mumbles. 

"Oh for God's sake, Drake." Damian huffs.

While the rest give him confused glances. 

"I'll only go if Jason becomes part of the family again," Tim says.  _ What the actual fuck _ . "Look, if I deserve to be part of the family, then so does he. He deserves it way more than I do." 

_ This little fucker _ . 

Bruce sighs. "Tim, Jason was the one who didn't want to be a part of the family, I can't do anything about that." _ And, well, that is true _ , Jason thinks. 

Jason sighs. He never even thought of this. He should've known that Tim was planning something else. He's always thinking of possibilities in that little head of his. He should've known. "Alright Tim, you win," He says. Everyone looks at him with shocked expressions. "As I told you babybird, I'll do anything for you." 

"Splendid, but no one is leaving before dinner." Alfred chims in. 

* * *

The dinner goes by surprisingly well, with some civil small talk. Even the demon brat behaved. All they did was eat and talk about some cases - which from an outsiders point of view can be quite boring. 

Now they stand in the batcave preparing for everything. 

They had discussed that it would be best if Bruce, Stephanie and Dick go with Bart and Tim in the batmobile so they can set everything up and tell them about the whole situation. 

Jason stands leaning on to the bat-computer with his arms crossed as he watches everyone else prepare. _ God, this is weird _ . 

He's part of the family now, he should get used to being here. But all the nostalgia keeps taking him back to that one day. The day he died. He could really go for a smoke right now. 

Then he watches Tim come in his direction and all of a sudden his mood changes. "What's up?" He asks. 

"Uh, we just finished everything, we're about to leave." Tim says. Jason frowns.  _ Everything's been happening so quickly, God damn. " _ So, I, uh, just wanted to say thank you, for everything." Tim says nervously. 

"It was no problem." He reassures. 

"I'm gonna miss you." Tim admits. _ Okay not what I expected _ . 

"Gonna miss your dumbass too," He confesses. "Wanna hug for one last time for a while?"

Tim smiles. "Yeah." 

Jason wraps his arms around Tim's waist and Tim wraps his arms around his neck and they stay like that for a while, engraving each other's scent, saying everything they know they can't say, just through a hug. It's platonic and it's nice. 

But as they say, all good things must come to an end. Tim untangles himself from the hug and gives Jason one last time. "I guess this is goodbye." 

"Yeah." He says. "Take care of yourself, alright?" 

"Yeah, alright. You too." Tim says, before turning around and going to where everyone else stands. 

He watches Tim walk away, but then all of a sudden he just stops. Then he turns back to Jason's direction and sprints towards him.

Before Jason even realizes, Tim's lips are on his. It's just a peck, but still. It feels so right. 

And he knows people are watching, but he doesn't care. But the thing is, he can't react fast enough. 

Sadly it doesn't last long and Tim runs away and goes into the Batmobile before Jason even has any time to react. 

_ Woah _ . 

He can't help but out his fingers on his lips because Tim Drake just kissed him. 

And he enjoyed it? 

But before he can say or do anything, the Batmobile is gone. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. Woah. Quite a journey it has been and I can't wait to start writing the sequel. But of course that won't be out until a month at least. Meanwhile I'm going to start editing this. I still can't believe this is the last chapter. Love you all 
> 
> EDIT:  
> THE SEQUEL IS NOW OUT!!!

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of POV changes but for the first three chapters it's just Tim as I wanted to establish a few things first before Jason's POV comes so that it isn't confusing.


End file.
